Don't Stay
by LoveThatSmirk
Summary: COMPLETED Will Pan EVER forgive Trunks? Does he deserve her forgiveness? Will a mysterious stranger change everything? Will her only chance to move on slip through her fingers? is love worth the pain?
1. Realisation

AN: Ok I just wanted to say that this may just look like a normal cheesy p/t fic, well its not, I don't even think pan will end up with trunks in the end, but you'll see. I have a lot planned for this fic. Hope you enjoy 'Don't stay'  
  
~lyrics~  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
~Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe  
  
Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need you to go~  
  
She had had feelings for him for so long now; she couldn't remember a time when she didn't go weak at the knees just at the sight of him. She knew he was just leading her on, using her to boost his ego but she couldn't say no to him. Why couldn't she say no?   
  
  
  
~Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay~  
  
Pan felt hands encircle her waist as she was pulled back against a hard muscular chest. She could feel him breathing deeply as his chest rose and fell against her back and his hot breathe caressed the back of her neck. She shivered slightly as he started to kiss his way hungrily down her neck and along her collarbone. She new what he wanted, and she new she wanted it too but not if he didn't feel anything for her. 'why aren't I stopping him' he turned her around so she was facing him and as she looked up into his deep blue eyes hoping to see love in his eyes, anything to show he had some feelings for her, all she saw was lust. 'Was that all he felt?! Lust?! LUST?!'.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her and as he did something snapped in her mind.  
  
'NO this isn't right, I deserve better than this, he can't just expect me to fall into his arms every time he feels like fulfilling some sick desire to play me. How can he expect me to let him touch me like this knowing he feels nothing for me? I want more, I NEED more! I can't do this anymore!'  
  
~Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well  
  
Sometimes I, just feel like screaming at myself  
  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
  
Somehow I need to be alone~  
  
She watched as a piece of his silky lavender hair fell across one of his eyes as he leaned in closer suddenly catching her lips and devouring them, she pulled away instantly, glaring at him coldly.   
  
Trunks seemed not to notice the look she was giving him as he tried to kiss her again. Pan stepped back.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that Mr briefs, because that was the last time you will EVER touch me!" she spat at him icily.  
  
He stood there shocked as she walked out of his office and slammed the door.  
  
Trunks shook his head as if to try and wake himself up. 'This has to be a dream, did Pan just reject ME?! She can't do that! All women want me!' He then remembered the look in her eyes as she pulled away. 'she looked as though she had been burnt, but why? She has never stopped me before, well not until I was about to have her completely anyway' Trunks shook his head clearing his mind 'oh well she'll be back'.  
  
~Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay~  
  
Trunks smirked and called his receptionist into his office. The petite blonde walked in, swaying her hips and smiled at trunks. "What can I do for you Mr briefs?" she asked. Trunks got up and walked over to her, locking the door before kissing her hungrily. 'This'll have to do until my Pan comes back to me'  
  
Pan walked out of Capsule Corp smiling brightly 'I said NO! I said NO! To TRUNKS! YES! I'm free!' she thought, as she uncapsulated a silver convertible and hopped in, making her way to the Dojo she owned with Uubu. 'From now on things are going to be VERY different, watch out trunks' Pan thought while smirking a smirk that could rival Vegeta's. 'You have no idea what you've just started, I'll make u regret ever playing me Trunks Briefs'  
  
~I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
  
With no apologies  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
What you were changing me into  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Forget our memories  
  
Forget our possibilities  
  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
  
Just give me myself back and  
  
Don't stay  
  
Don't stay  
  
Don't stay~  
  
AN: ok well that's my first chapter, sorry its so short but this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to see what you all think so please review and I will get my next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks! 


	2. Bra and Goten

Disclaimer: Sorry I missed this on my first chapter. I don't own dbz or dbzgt; I don't   
  
own anything I may mention in this fic from now on, except for my own characters,   
  
like Lexi.  
  
AN: Not much happens in this chapter, it's just really an introduction to Pan's life. So   
  
I will get the next chapter out soon to make up for it! By the way remember this is   
  
fiction so the characters may be a little OOC it is also AU.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Pan lived with Bra and Lexi in a rather large apartment in the city. Lexi is Bra's 4-  
  
year-old daughter, they moved in with Pan after Bra's fiancé, Seth, died in a car   
  
accident just after their daughter was born. Pan supported Bra while she was   
  
mourning and helped look after Lexi. They all became very close, and decided to live   
  
together. Pan thinks of Bra as the sister she never had and Lexi is like her own niece.   
  
Bra works at night while Pan looks after Lexi and Pan works during the day while Bra   
  
looks after her daughter. Together they make a happy little family and Pan wouldn't   
  
change a thing.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Pan entered her Dojo and looked around to see where Uubu was. She remembered the   
  
day she asked him if he wanted to be partners with her in the Dojo and smiled   
  
warmly.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Uubu was sitting in a café by himself looking rather depressed when Pan walked in   
  
with Lexi. She spotted Uubu and went over to say hello when she noticed how upset   
  
he looked.  
  
"Hey what's wrong Uubu? You look pretty upset… what are you doing here by   
  
yourself?"  
  
"I'm ok Pan, its just I lost my job today and I have no way to pay my rent anymore"   
  
he replied softly.  
  
"Oh well that's not nothing", she sat in thought for a few minutes. "Hey! You could   
  
always help me open my Dojo, Grandpa Hercule gave me enough money to open my   
  
own, hey maybe we could be partners" Pan said happily.  
  
Uubu's face brightened  
  
"That's a great idea Pan, but are you sure? I mean I don't have the money to pay my   
  
half of the Dojo yet but after I've worked there for a while I would have saved up   
  
enough, then we can be official partners!"  
  
Pan smiled warmly "Of course I'm sure Uubu, we have been friends for as long as I   
  
can remember, I'm happy to have you working with me"  
  
They both grinned happily at each other. Lexi who had been listening intently jumped   
  
on Uubu and gave him a big hug.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Pan smiled warmly at the memory just as she spotted Uubu talking to one of his   
  
clients. 'Uubu has become such a great asset to this business, he is a really good   
  
personal trainer, his clients love him, and he's a great friend' Pan smiled again just as   
  
Uubu walked over and said "hey" giving her a quick hug.   
  
"Hey Uubu, how's your day been?"  
  
"Its been really good, how about yours?"  
  
Pan thought back at what had happened earlier and her smile disappeared.   
  
Uubu noticed this and said, "That good huh?" with a small grin.   
  
"Yeah that good" Pan chuckled.  
  
They continued to talk for a while then went back to finishing off some paper work   
  
and Pan taught her last class for the day. "Ok kids that's it for today, you are all doing   
  
really well, I will see you next Friday" Pan said just as she noticed Bra walk in with   
  
Lexi.  
  
Lexi ran over to Pan and hugged her leg "I missed you Auntie Pan" she said.   
  
"Awww I missed you too sweetie, were you being good for your mum?" Pan said and   
  
picked her up giving her a hug.   
  
"Yes Auntie Pan I was good all day, wasn't I mummy" Lexi looked over at Bra who   
  
was smiling warmly at the both of them. "Yes you were hunny" she replied.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
They all returned home that night after eating out and sat down to watch some tv.   
  
"Hey Bra, what's say we go out tonight? To a club or something, we haven't been out   
  
to a club for AGES!" Pan said enthusiastically. Bra looked at Pan for a while   
  
thinking.  
  
"Yeah! Why not?! Mum will be happy to baby-sit Lexi for me. Yeah lets do it!" Bra   
  
said cheerily.  
  
Bra called her mum and organised for Lexi to be looked after. Bulma came and got   
  
her in about 15 minutes and took her home with her.  
  
Pan and Bra ran upstairs and started to get dressed up together.   
  
"Hey pan can I wear that white dress of yours, the one with the shoe string straps?"   
  
she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah sure Bra but only if I can wear your red strapless one, not the long one though,   
  
that's too formal, I want that short sexy one, hehe" she replied excitedly.  
  
They both got dressed and did their hair and makeup, made sure they had the right   
  
shoes, and went downstairs. (an: sorry theirs no more detail about what their wearing   
  
but you get the idea)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
They arrived at the club at about 9 and were let inside right away, only because Bra   
  
happened to mention who she was. They went inside and got comfortable by the bar,   
  
chatting and listening to the music.   
  
After being there for about half an hour, Pan spotted Goten and Marron coming their   
  
way and cringed. 'Oh not Marron, my poor uncle, he looks miserable!'   
  
Bra spotted them too and looked at Pan with a horrified expression which only made   
  
Pan start laughing, then Bra starting laughing too.   
  
They stopped laughing when Goten's voice was heard over the music.  
  
"Hey Pan, Bra, how are you both?"   
  
"I'm great!" Pan said and hugged Goten, "What about you?"  
  
Goten smiled. "What about you bra?" Goten looked at Bra and smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm good, thank you" she replied and turned away to get another drink.  
  
Pan looked at Bra and frowned 'Poor thing, she's probably thinking about Seth again,   
  
she always thinks about him when she sees other "happy" couples'  
  
Marron had stayed silent this whole time and finally decided to say something.  
  
"I am standing here you know, isn't anyone going to ask how I am?" she said and   
  
flipped her long blonde hair behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah hey Marron, how are you?" Pan asked coldly.  
  
"I'm fine, well Bra, are you going to say hello to me or not?" she said looking at bra.  
  
Bra just mumbled something along the lines of "how about NOT". Pan and Goten   
  
looked at each other and started laughing, Marron just 'hmphed' and walked off to   
  
"powder her nose".   
  
Pan looked at Goten and remembered back to the day of his wedding.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was the reception after the wedding and Goten was sitting at the bar having a few   
  
drinks watching Bra. Bra was sitting with Seth giggling softly. Pan walked over to   
  
Goten. "What's wrong Uncle G, it's your wedding day, you're suppose to be happy"   
  
He just shrugged and continued watching Bra. Then turned back with a fake smile   
  
plastered on his face and said "Oh Pan I am happy! Marron is… wonderful, I couldn't   
  
have got anyone better than her" he then looked at Bra again and mumbled under his   
  
breath "not anymore anyway".  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Pan smiled at Goten and said, "Why don't you and Bra dance?"  
  
Goten grinned the all-famous Son grin and scratched the back of his neck "how about   
  
it Bra?" he said. Bra just nodded and walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
Pan watched as they danced together comfortably, almost like they had been doing it   
  
all their lives. Bra was smiling brightly and Goten was watching her intently, then   
  
shocked bra by pulling her close as a slow song started.  
  
Pan was staring intently at her two best friends dancing together, she looked over to   
  
the bathroom to see if Marron was coming back only to see Marron walk out of the   
  
club with another guy. 'Hmm' then as Pan was about to go ask Marron where she was   
  
going, she spotted Trunks walk in. She smirked 'This should be interesting…'   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. I know this seems cliché at the moment but I doubt Pan   
  
will get with Trunks at the end. Maybe I'll torture him and put him with Marron.   
  
Mwahahahaha! Ok maybe not.   
  
The next chapter will have more going on I promise!  
  
~MeL~ 


	3. Mysterious Stranger and Cheating Bitch

AN: Hope this chapter is a little better. Remembering this is my first fic so don't   
  
expect too much haha. The look of this chapter never looks the same on the site, I   
  
have a lot more spacing when I do it in Word, why is that? Its kind of   
  
annoying… anywayz heres my next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
::telephone conversations::  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Over the city a huge vortex opens and a small flaming shuttle emerges from the dark   
  
mist, heading straight for a valley below.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The creature stepped out of his ship and looked around, slightly dazed from the   
  
impact. There were tall trees and what seemed to be a valley or something around   
  
him, but it was too dark for him to see much, but what he did notice was that   
  
everything seemed rather peaceful.   
  
"Where am I?" he said aloud. 'This isn't my destination, this looks like Earth but   
  
where is all the death and destruction left from the androids.' He thought 'Damn it   
  
mum didn't you check this shuttle before you sent me out into the middle of nowhere'  
  
He could picture her with her hands on her hips and saying "it's not my fault Fayzin,   
  
you were the one who made me finish it so quickly! And don't use that tone of voice   
  
with me!"  
  
He gathered some of his belongings and walked towards Satan city. 'Just great! How   
  
am I going to get back now, that damn shuttle is practically destroyed, not that I'd   
  
want to go back to that hellhole anyway!" he thought angrily, not realising he was   
  
letting his power level rise.  
  
**Meanwhile back at the Club**  
  
Pan was sitting with Goten and Bra at the bar, all three watching Trunks hit on just   
  
about every good looking available woman there, even some not available. Pan   
  
laughed as one girl fell off her chair when Trunks leaned in to whisper something in   
  
her ear. Trunks smirked smugly at the woman and went on to the next. Goten and Bra   
  
must have seen it too because they were laughing so hard they were clutching their   
  
sides in an attempt to stop.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Vegeta was training in the GR when he sensed an immense power coming towards   
  
capsule Corp from the far west of town, and decided to go check it out. 'Might finally   
  
be someone worthy of a good fight' he thought.  
  
He flew towards the stranger's ki, ready in case this creature was an enemy. 'His ki   
  
feels a lot like Trunks' but why?' At first Vegeta thought it was Mirai Trunks but then   
  
he would recognise his ki straight away. As Vegeta approached he raised his power   
  
level.   
  
He spotted the stranger sitting against a tree with his eyes closed; he had dark spiky   
  
hair, sticking up much like Vegeta's does. He wasn't very tall but he was definitely a   
  
Saiyan. 'Hmm lets see if he can fight like a Saiyan' Vegeta thought with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta flew towards him and stopped in front of him. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked   
  
coldly.  
  
The Saiyan looked up, "F fa… King Vegeta?!" he replied shocked and stood up   
  
quickly. Vegeta noticed as the first few rays of the morning sun shone that this   
  
Saiyan's eyes were emerald green before he even went super Saiyan, he also noticed   
  
they had fear in them as he backed away from Vegeta ever so slightly. Vegeta would   
  
have looked shocked if his face showed any emotion but instead he just continued to   
  
smirk at the Saiyan in front of him. 'He probably got here in one of that woman's   
  
stupid inventions, what was it? The time machine, yeah that thing' he thought   
  
annoyed. 'I'll just have a little fun then take him back to woman after' Vegeta   
  
smirked at the thought.  
  
**Outside the Club **  
  
"Oh Liam you have no idea how much I've missed you! Where have you been?"   
  
Marron asked hugging Liam.  
  
"I've been around and anyway its getting early the sun is beginning to rise" he replied   
  
flatly and opened his car door to let her in. "So lets make up for lost time then?" he   
  
stated with a wink.  
  
She giggled and got into his car.  
  
**Inside the Club**  
  
Pan watched as Trunks made his way over to her. She smiled sweetly at him and then   
  
turned to Bra. Bra winked at Pan and then took hold of Goten's hand and walked him   
  
out onto the dance floor. Pan was glad she had told Bra about what happened with   
  
Trunks because otherwise Bra would have thought Pan was still in love with him and   
  
given Pan one of her 'You know what he's like' looks.  
  
Pan waited for Trunks to approach her before standing up and walking out onto the   
  
dance floor, making sure she was a fair distance away from Goten's watchful eyes.  
  
Trunks followed her smiling smugly. They started to dance, grinding against each   
  
other seductively. 'Oh he is so falling for this' Pan thought as she rubbed herself   
  
against him. 'She is mine tonight' Trunks thought as he kissed his way up her neck.  
  
Pan suddenly stopped dancing and kissed Trunks exploring his mouth with her   
  
tongue, biting his bottom lip, before moving her way through the crowd of dancers,   
  
just far enough away so he couldn't see her anymore, then sliding a ki bracelet on and   
  
dancing her away back to where she knew Goten and Bra would be by the exit. She   
  
watched as Trunks stood in the same place looking dazed, with a light pink blush   
  
covering his cheeks, looking around to see where Pan had gone. She laughed softly as   
  
did Bra and Goten. Goten didn't exactly know what had just happened but the look on   
  
Trunks' face was priceless.   
  
They left the club together, capsulating their cars and flying back to Pan and Bra's   
  
apartment.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hey Goten what about Marron?" Bra asked when they arrived at the   
  
apartment. "She's probably found another guy to entertain her, I sensed her ki with   
  
Liam so they are probably off having sex again" he replied cheerily. Pan and Bra both   
  
looked at each other shocked "care to elaborate on that Uncle G" Pan stated rather   
  
coldly. Goten looked at Pan and Bra's shocked faces and started laughing. He laughed   
  
so hard he tripped over and fell to the ground still laughing, clutching his sides, and   
  
trying to breath.  
  
"Uncle G? Can I ask you something?" Pan asked after he had stopped laughing.   
  
"Sure Panny, anything?" he replied while chuckling at her slight cringe at the   
  
nickname.   
  
"Why did you marry Marron? Honestly?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well its simple" he looked at Bra and smiled, "My mum told me I should"  
  
"Have you bonded with her?" Bra asked out of the blue. Goten grinned that all   
  
famous son grin and scratched the back of his head, as a light pink blush crossed his   
  
cheeks. "Uh well no I haven't, why Bra?" She just shrugged and went into the   
  
kitchen. "Are you two hungry?" She asked from the kitchen, "Because I'm going to   
  
cook some noodles"  
  
Pan and Goten looked at each other for a second before smiling brightly and saying   
  
"Yeah, thanks Bra" at the same time and walking into the kitchen. Just then the phone   
  
rang and Pan went into her room to answer it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
::Hello::  
  
::Hey Pan, it's Uubu, how are you?::  
  
::Umm yeah I'm good, its kinda late well early actually, the sun is coming up and I   
  
was just about to go to bed, 'she lied' is there something wrong?::  
  
::No not at all I just wanted to.. Well… Uh… I mean well I was wondering… if   
  
well… maybe you would.. Uh… Wanted to come out with me tomorrow… ::  
  
Pan smiled and said ::yeah sure Uubu, that sounds like fun, where and what time?::  
  
::well what about at our favourite café 1pm tomorrow?::  
  
::Yep sounds great, see you then.::   
  
Pan hung up the phone and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Well that was odd" Pan thought aloud. She sat there for a few minutes before   
  
walking back into the kitchen and sitting down to eat.   
  
AN: I know this is short, sorry again! I hope this chapter was a little more   
  
interesting than the last; any kind of feedback is welcome, even just to say, "Ok   
  
that was REALLY bad!". I would also just like to say that I really appreciated   
  
the reviews I got from General_delta, meg and chica-de-las-estrellas for my first   
  
chapter! Thank you So much, they made me keep writing. I'd also like to thank   
  
C-town Chica for the review and to say I know it's a little predictable to put   
  
Goten and Bra together but I really like them as a couple. I dunno about Pan   
  
and Uubu, but we'll see. 


	4. Power

AN: Sorry about the name Fayzin, my little brother begged me to use it because it's   
  
his character… (Don't ask) lol so I agreed. I know it's a pretty bad name but oh well,   
  
you get use to it. Maybe you guys could suggest a nickname for him? Oh and what do   
  
u guys want a t/p u/p or f/p? I have an idea what I want, but I'm all for what the   
  
readers want.  
  
Ages: Pan 25, Trunks 29, Bra 24, Lexi 4, Goten 29, Uub 26, Fayzin 26, (Trunks is 22   
  
from Fayzin's universe)  
  
Pan was lying on her bed, thinking about the night before. They had had so much fun   
  
at the club, Goten seemed to finally be enjoying himself for once, she just wondered   
  
what was up with Marron. If she was cheating on him, why were they still together? 'I   
  
bet its because grandma chi chi scared Goten so much with her "don't you DARE   
  
break her heart Goten! She's a sweet girl, treat her right!" and Goten is too naïve to   
  
realise that it doesn't count if she's cheating on him… poor Goten, I'll just have to   
  
punch some sense into him' she thought with a smirk.   
  
She suddenly became aware of a rather large ki fighting with Vegeta. 'Hmm I wonder   
  
who he's fighting with… oh well I'm sure we'll all find out soon enough, although   
  
knowing Vegeta there'll be nothing left to find out about'.   
  
Her thoughts soon drifted to a certain lavender haired hunk that had been filling her   
  
mind for years. 'He has changed so much over the years, I don't even know him   
  
anymore, he's become so… sleazy. I just wish the old trunks would come back, the   
  
Trunks I was in love with, maybe there never was an old trunks, maybe I was just   
  
blind to the way he is all these years. Thank kami I have realised that he's no longer   
  
the friend I grew up with, instead he's just a womanizing baka!' tears slid down her   
  
cheeks as she thought back to when she use to train with Trunks.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A 10-year-old Pan sat on the ground panting heavily as a grinning Trunks sat next to   
  
her. "You're never going to beat me Panny! I'm always going to be stronger than   
  
you!" Pan, angered by his comment, lifted off the ground and threw a ki blast at him.   
  
Trunks still laughing didn't notice her get up and went flying across the ground as the   
  
blast hit. Pan smirked "Oh really Trunks?" and flew off, leaving a dazed Trunks on   
  
the ground. Trunks soon gained his composure and flew after her. "Hey Panny, wait   
  
up, I didn't mean it, you are just as strong as me!" Trunks yelled as he chased after   
  
her.   
  
Pan stopped in mid air and turned around "I forgive you, friends again?" she said.   
  
Trunks kissed her on the cheek and Pan blushed "Friends forever Panny!".  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Pan soon fell to sleep, tears still rolling down her face, her last thought…'Why did   
  
things have to change?'  
  
**Fayzin**  
  
Vegeta launched himself towards Fayzin with, what would appear to anyone else,   
  
tremendous power, as he threw the first punch straight at Fayzin's head ... it was   
  
caught. A few more punches and kicks were exchanged until a point where the fight   
  
halted.... 'How can this be? How is he this strong?' Vegeta thought, 'I wonder exactly   
  
how strong he is' Vegeta lowered himself to the ground and stood facing his new   
  
sparing partner. "Show me all your power brat!" Vegeta Demanded. Fayzin began to   
  
power up; he turned Super Saiyan 2 effortlessly and yet his power continued to rise.   
  
The wind started to swirl around them wildly as the ground shook and he continued   
  
powering up to ssj3. Vegeta looked on, a smirk still plastered on his face. Fayzin Let   
  
out a deep blood curdling scream as he transformed into ssj4. Fayzin's, now pitch   
  
black eyes, glazed over and the wind continued to swirl around him. Vegeta smirked   
  
looking at Fayzin with his muscles bulging out where his shirt had torn. His hair was   
  
longer and he stood, smirking at Vegeta "Is that it Brat?" Vegeta stated, smirking.   
  
Fayzin continued to smirk as he did one last Transformation. He let out that same   
  
deep scream from before but this time it was more like a growl, as he powered up and   
  
his long spiky hair fell all the way down his back and his shirt was torn off   
  
completely, his pitch black eyes with tints of red shining in them were still glazed   
  
over and his tail swished wildly around him.   
  
Even though Vegeta had eventually achieved ssj5 along with Goku, he was more than   
  
a little shocked to see this young Saiyan achieve this so early. Vegeta hid his shock   
  
with his infamous smirk.  
  
They stood there staring coldly at each other. "I'll take you to my mate now, you can   
  
ask her about your time machine, I'm assuming that's how you got here?" Vegeta   
  
asked coldly. Fayzin, slightly confused, just nodded his answer and powered down.   
  
Vegeta got up and flew towards the CC home, Fayzin trailing behind him.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
They arrived not long after and Vegeta returned to the GR after nodding in the   
  
direction of Bulma's lab. Fayzin decided he had some thinking to do before talking to   
  
Bulma. 'What if it's not even Bulma he's mated to in this Alternate Universe, this has   
  
to be an Alternate Universe, right? But how? I didn't use a time machine. Oh this is   
  
all way too confusing. Maybe I should just get this over and done with.' Fayzin   
  
reluctantly made his way to the door that Vegeta had gestured to and knocked lightly.   
  
"Come in" an annoyed voice from the other side of the door called back. He opened   
  
the door and walked in slowly, trying not to startle the woman. "I am Fayzin, your   
  
mate sent me here to ask you about my space shuttle" he said as she looked up and his   
  
suspicions were confirmed 'Mum!' his mind yelled at him. She looked about the same   
  
age as the Bulma on Planet Vegeta (An: I'm not quite sure, is it called Vegeta sei?)   
  
Surprisingly she didn't look shocked at all, she just smiled at him and gestured for   
  
him to follow her. "Are you hungry Fayzin? I know Vegeta will be by now so I can   
  
cook you something as well while you tell me what you are doing here and how you   
  
got here." She smiled at him warmly before yelling "VEGETA!!" He chuckled 'some   
  
things never change" he thought.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
After they had all eaten and Vegeta had returned to the GR, Fayzin started his story.   
  
"I think I am from an Alternate Universe, because when I left Planet Vegeta last night   
  
I hit some kind of vortex and ended up here" Bulma looked thoughtful and stated   
  
"You hit a random time Vortex which obviously sent you here, I'm sure there is a   
  
way I can get you back, it just means I will have to build a time machine, that   
  
shouldn't be too hard" she smiled at him reassuringly, "now tell me about your   
  
family".  
  
Fayzin smiled nervously "well uh you are my mother and King Vegeta is my dad, I   
  
am Prince Fayzin of Planet Vegeta. I have a younger brother, Prince Trunks, and a   
  
younger sister, Princess Bra," he stated. Bulma looked at him in shock. "You. You.   
  
You are my son?!" she said still in shock. He just nodded. After a few minutes of   
  
silence Bulma hugged her son tightly and said "Its great to meet you Fayzin!" Fayzin   
  
sat rigid as his mother hugged him. 'What the hell?' he thought.  
  
Just then the front door opened and in walked Trunks. "Who's this Mother?" Trunks   
  
asked looking suspiciously at the stranger whom is mother was hugging.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
AN: will trunks befriend his brother, or will they become enemies? And what   
  
will Bra think of all this? Watch out trunks you don't want to mess with this   
  
guy! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know this story is starting slowly,   
  
but I will get there.  
  
Chica de las estrellas: You are very welcome. Your story was great! Thank you   
  
for the reviews! I don't know who I'm matching up yet but I'll take your   
  
suggestion into account when I do decide.  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: Ok Ok! I know you want a t/p but isn't that a little   
  
predictable? We'll see, I might still put them together. Thanks for the reviews!   
  
You updated Numb! WOOHOO You are the best! 


	5. Mistakes made, hearts broken

AN: Although I think this fic is pretty crap, I don't want to let my few readers down   
  
by just stopping, because I know how annoying that can be. Hope you enjoy this;   
  
once again any helpful comments are welcome! Thanks!  
  
::Telephone conversations:: 'thinking' "talking"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is your brother Fayzin. He is from an.… " Bulma was cut off.   
  
"Let me guess he's from an Alternate Universe and he can't find his way home."   
  
Trunks stated sarcastically. "Yes that is right" Fayzin stated, seemingly unaffected by   
  
Trunks' rude behaviour. Trunks shrugged "ok", and walked upstairs to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks sat on his bed staring at the door. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I act this   
  
way? Ever since Mirai Trunks left father has been colder towards me, hell even Pan   
  
stopped coming over as much. I know its because I'm a disappointment compared to   
  
him. Now all I do is hurt Pan the way she hurt me, its her own fault' He thought.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here?" Pan asked Trunks as he climbed in her window.   
  
"You haven't come around for so long, I thought we were friends Pan, what   
  
happened?"  
  
"What are you talking about Trunks, of course we are friends, you know I have just   
  
opened my own Dojo with Uub and Bra and Lexi live here now you know… I have   
  
been really busy… it's not my fault I can't see you as much anymore..." 'Kami, she's   
  
beautiful' Trunks thought 'why didn't I notice that before' "and anyway you haven't   
  
tried to see me or call me s…" She was cut of as Trunks placed his lips on hers in a   
  
soft kiss. 'She's not kissing back… she doesn't feel the same way… what was I   
  
thinking?' Trunks thought and pulled away. "I'm sorry… I didn't… you don't… this   
  
was a mistake…I'm sorry" He said before climbing out the window and flying away,   
  
not letting the tears fall.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I will never let them hurt me… Never!" Trunks said out loud before stripping off and   
  
climbing into the shower, letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles and wash   
  
away his pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Fayzin, would you like to meet your sister from this time, and her daughter?"   
  
Bulma asked her new son excitedly. His face showed no emotion. "Sure" he replied   
  
flatly. 'Wow she had a daughter, I bet she's beautiful just like her mum' he thought   
  
and smiled inwardly.   
  
"Were you and Princess Bra close?" Bulma asked curiously. Fayzin just nodded and   
  
half smiled. Bulma noticed how similar Fayzin was to his Father. 'Awww he's so   
  
handsome' she thought. Fayzin blushed slightly. "Oh sorry Fayzin, did I say that out   
  
loud, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He just smiled briefly at his mother before   
  
asking, "So should we go now then?" Bulma nodded and picked up the phone. "Give   
  
me one sec" Bulma picked up the phone and dialled Bra's cell.  
  
::Hey bra, is it ok if I bring some one over for you to meet?::  
  
::Mum you're not trying to set me up on a date again are you?::  
  
::No sweetie, not this time::  
  
::Alright then sure, come over, I'm sure Lexi will love to see you::  
  
Bulma smiled, ::Be there soon Hun::  
  
Bulma hung up the phone. "Wait here, I'll get you some clothes to wear".  
  
Fayzin nodded politely and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his mother to   
  
come back down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come up here Fayzin" he did as he was told, "you can change in Bra's old room, in   
  
fact if you like you can stay in her room until I get your time machine up and   
  
running". He half smiled and replied "Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality"   
  
before entering his new room and changing into the clothes Bulma had left on the bed   
  
for him. 'He doesn't open up very much… hmm… he really is a lot like his father'   
  
Bulma thought with a sigh. 'Well at least he is polite, which is more than I can say   
  
about Trunks! He really has changed so much over the years, ever since Mirai was   
  
here.' She sighed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bra! Where's my black halter neck with the red dragon on the front?" Pan yelled   
  
down the stairs. Bra walked up the stairs with Lexi on her back, smiling brightly. "It's   
  
in my room, I was going to borrow it the other day, sorry" Pan just rolled her eyes and   
  
smiled.  
  
"That's ok, just go get it for me" Bra went into her room and got Pan's top along with   
  
her favourite pair off black heals. They are her favourite because they are comfortable   
  
and not hard to walk in like all of bra's pairs. "What were they doing in there, Bra?"   
  
Pan asked slightly annoyed. "Well… I was going to borrow them as well but decided   
  
against it because they are your favourite's" Bra smiled sweetly.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes again "Ok, anyway, I'm going out with Uub in about half an hour,   
  
do you and Lexi want to come?" Bra looked a little shocked "Are you sure you want   
  
us to come, I mean isn't it a date?" Pan chuckled "No it's not a date and anyway he   
  
loves Lexi!" Bra just rolled her eyes "Ok we'll come but first mum is bringing   
  
someone over, so maybe you could call Uub and tell him you are going to be about an   
  
hour late, hehe" Pan just nodded and went into her room to call Uub.  
  
::Hello?::  
  
::Hey Uub, it's Pan::  
  
::Oh hey Pan!:: Uub said excitedly.  
  
::I Just wanted to let you know that something has come up and I can't get to the café   
  
till 2, is that ok? You can come around here for a little while first if you'd like?::  
  
::oh ok, that's alright, I'll see you at 2 then:: He replied happily :: I thought you were   
  
going to cancel on me haha:: he stated, sounding nervous.  
  
::Of course not Uub, anyway I have to go, see you later::  
  
::Bye!::  
  
Pan hung up the phone and got dressed in her black halter neck top with a red dragon   
  
on the front that stopped just above her naval, and a pair of loose fitting, but not   
  
baggy, cargo pants with a pair of sneakers. She put her hair up in a messy bun with a   
  
few pieces of hair framing her face, added some lip-gloss and went down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fayzin and Bulma arrived at Bra and Pan's apartment at around 1 that afternoon.   
  
Bulma knocked on the door and waited for someone to let them in. Fayzin was feeling   
  
kind of nervous. 'Why am I so nervous, this is just my sister!' his thoughts were   
  
interrupted when the door opened and there stood the most beautiful girl he had ever   
  
seen. He had always known she was beautiful, she took after her mother but she just   
  
seemed to have a certain glow to her as she held her daughter's hand, smiling brightly   
  
at Fayzin. "Do I know you? You seem familiar…" Bra asked Fayzin, looking at him   
  
questionably. "Well…uh…" he trailed off. "This is your bother Fayzin, from an   
  
Alternate Universe" Bulma stated, she sounded almost proud of herself. "Oh" Bra   
  
said shocked. "Umm come in," she said after an uncomfortable silence. They walked   
  
inside and Bra gestured for them to sit down at the kitchen table. "Wow so you're my   
  
bro?! That's awesome! Am I older or younger than you in your universe? Is there a   
  
Trunks where u come from? Where do u come from? Where…"she was cut off.   
  
"Whoa sis, calm down I can only answer one question at a time… I mean Bra…   
  
sorry..." he trailed off, blushing slightly. Bra laughed, "I'm assuming we were close, I   
  
feel like I have known you forever!" he chuckled lightly. "Yeah I am close to Princess   
  
Bra and yes Trunks is my younger brother, and you are my younger sister," he stated   
  
smiling. It was his first genuine smile since he got here; he looked at Bra and didn't   
  
miss home so much anymore. "Princess?! Are you from Planet Vegeta? Cool!"  
  
Lexi, who had been listening intently this whole time, pulled on her mum's sleeve.   
  
"Mummy who is this boy, I like him, can we keep him?" she smiled brightly at   
  
Fayzin, who blushed slightly at her comment before returning the smile. "Awww that   
  
is so cute!" Bulma squealed. "She doesn't usually like a lot of people straight off like   
  
that, she still won't even talk to Trunks" Bra said with a sigh.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan sat on her bed thinking about Trunks again. 'Why won't he get out of my head? I   
  
don't want to think about him anymore!' she thought miserably. 'He has become so   
  
cold, hurtful, the warm caring Trunks I once new left when Mirai left, I lost two of my   
  
best friends in the same day' She thought, trying not to let the tears welling in her   
  
eyes, fall.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here?" Pan asked Trunks as he climbed in her window.   
  
"You haven't come around for so long, I thought we were friends Pan, what   
  
happened?" 'Oh how I've missed him!' she thought, looking into his stunning blue   
  
eyes. "What are you talking about Trunks, of course we are friends, you know I have   
  
just opened my own Dojo with Uub and Bra and Lexi live here now you know… I   
  
have been really busy… it's not my fault I can't see you as much anymore..." 'I really   
  
wish things were different, I've missed you so much Trunks' she thought sadly. "And   
  
anyway you haven't tried to see me or call me s…" She was cut of as Trunks placed   
  
his lips on hers in a soft kiss. 'Oh kami, he's kissing me! He's kissing me! What do I   
  
do? Kiss him back you idiot, this is what you've been waiting for' Just before she   
  
could kiss him back like she so desperately wanted to Trunks pulled away. "I'm   
  
sorry…I didn't… you don't… this was a mistake…I'm sorry" He said before   
  
climbing out the window and flying away. Pan sat on her bed in shock. 'What the hell   
  
just happened?'  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Pan looked at herself once more in the mirror and went downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then something was heard from up stairs, they all looked to the top of the stairs to   
  
see Pan coming down holding an alarm clock. "Hey Bulma!" she said as she got to   
  
the bottom of the stairs, not even noticing Fayzin standing there with his mouth wide   
  
open staring at her. Although Bra noticed and nudged him with her elbow and   
  
whispered "you're drooling". He blushed. "Could you fix my alarm clock for me   
  
Bulma, its my favourite, I've had it forever and it suddenly just stopped the…" she   
  
trailed off when she noticed an extremely hot looking guy standing next to Bra.  
  
"Another blind date for you huh Bra?" Pan said with a smirk. Bra started laughing and   
  
just shook her head "No this is my big bro from an alternate universe" she stated   
  
mater-of-factly. Pan just looked at her shocked. "Uh… right… ok… Hi!" she said   
  
looking at Fayzin warmly "What's your name? Where are you from? I'm Pan Son by   
  
the way," she said still smiling at him. Before he had a chance to answer Pan turned   
  
around lifting Lexi up onto her back, then turning back waiting for his answer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Kami she's the most Beautiful creature I have ever seen, those eyes… wow… why   
  
can't I talk? Talk you idiot, you're embarrassing yourself' "umm I'm Prince Fayzin of   
  
Planet Vegeta. It is very nice to meet you Son Pan!" he said, still staring into her dark   
  
brown, almost black, eyes that seemed to be piercing right into his soul.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan watched him intently, not really hearing what he just said, 'did he say his name   
  
was Fayzin? Well that's odd, after Trunks and Bra I would have thought another piece   
  
of clothing should have been his name' She thought while chuckling softly. 'Those   
  
eyes… why can't I stop looking into his eyes? That emerald green… beautiful!' she   
  
thought, in a daze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra and Bulma both watched as the two Saiyan's stared into each other's eyes, not   
  
one of them saying anything. "Isn't that sweet" Bulma whispered to Bra. Just then   
  
Lexi jumped off of Pan's back and jumped on Fayzin "you have very nice eyes, can I   
  
have a ride on your back?" she asked him sweetly. He blushed again at her comment,   
  
"sure swee…Lexi" he said and lifted her onto his back. 'Damn I almost called her   
  
sweetie in front of them all, you're acting weak Fayzin, stop letting so much emotion   
  
show' He thought, angry with himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok I've finished chapter 5! Its pretty crap but oh well at least I finished it! I tired   
  
to make things clearer; ya know the reasons trunks and pan act the way they do… I   
  
hope the story is becoming clearer.  
  
Ladybugg: I really appreciate you reading my fic and reviewing, ok I will make this a   
  
t/p, unless I change my mind near the end, but I doubt that because t/p is my favourite   
  
couple as well.  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: You read my mind. Hehe. I am pretty sure it will be a t/p. t/m   
  
NEVER! You already know how much I hate Marron; I would never torture Trunks   
  
like that! I'm thinking Marron might die, or maybe Fayzin will take her back with him   
  
to be his slave. Well we'll see. *Smirks* Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. Temptations

AN: I know its lame but I'm calling him Z from now, just so I don't have to keep   
  
writing Fayzin lol. I'm lazy. To all my readers: The reviews have been very positive,   
  
thank you. Oh and if anything doesn't add up, please tell me so I can fix it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma, Bra, Fayzin and Pan all sat together in the lounge room listening to Fayzin's   
  
story. "Wow so you are a Prince huh? I really hope Bulma can help you get home, I   
  
mean I bet you miss your family, even though you kind of have another one here" Pan   
  
said smiling at her new friend. Fayzin just nodded, still staring intently at Pan. "I   
  
would really love to stay and chat you guys, but as you know Bra, Uub will be   
  
waiting for me… You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, I understand   
  
if you want to stay and talk some more with your brother" Pan said while still looking   
  
at Fayzin. 'I just can't get over how much he looks like Vegeta!' she thought before   
  
turning to Bra.   
  
"Actually Pan I would prefer to stay here, Lexi is sleeping and I don't want to wake   
  
her up, sorry" Bra said looking apologetic. "Oh no its fine Bra, don't worry about it,"   
  
Pan said smiling, then looking at her watch. "Anyway I have to go, it was nice   
  
meeting you Fayzin, see you again soon hopefully" She hugged Bulma goodbye and   
  
left. 'I really hope I see him again before he leaves' Pan thought before walking   
  
downstairs, then stopping at the bottom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Damn she left' Fayzin thought before turning to his mother. "Can we go now mo…   
  
Bulma, I am really tired… if you want I can fly home while you stay here and chat   
  
with Bra some more?" he stated flatly.  
  
"Ok son, I'll see you at home for dinner, if you are hungry when you get home just   
  
help yourself to anything you want" she said smiling at the new addition to her   
  
family. 'I have a feeling I am going to really like having him around' she thought   
  
smiling. "Ok and if you don't mind could you both call me Z, its what everyone back   
  
home calls me, bye" Fayzin said before walking out the door and down the stairs. At   
  
the bottom he bumped into something, rather someone. "Oh sorry" he said before   
  
looking down to see Pan tying her shoelaces. "Why don't you watch where you're   
  
going next time? Geez!" Pan said annoyed before looking up to see who ran into her.   
  
"Oh Fayzin… I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you…"she said, feeling a little   
  
embarrassed. Fayzin smirked and offered her his hand. "Thanks" she said before   
  
letting him help her up. 'Wow his hand is so soft and warm… kami Pan you idiot!   
  
Stop thinking shit like that!' She mentally slapped herself. "Where are you off to   
  
then?" Pan asked, looking into his emerald green orbs once again. "Hey call me Z   
  
ok… I'm just going home to get something to eat and rest… is this Uub guy your   
  
boyfriend then?" he asked curiously, before mentally slapping himself. 'You idiot,   
  
she'll think your jealous or something! Arrgh!'  
  
Pan laughed, "No he is my business partner and good friend, we own a Dojo together"   
  
she said matter-of-factly. Fayzin half smiled. "Oh ok, uh… well I better be going, see   
  
you around" he said before walking out the exit and onto the street. 'Smooth Z, real   
  
smooth'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan sat back down on the bottom stair. 'Z huh? Hmm well Fayzin is a weird name,   
  
but then again so is Z… oh well, he's still hot… Damnit Pan stop thinking like that!'  
  
She looked at her watch "oh shit, I'm late!" Pan took off out the exit and before   
  
making sure no one was watching, flew off towards her favourite café. She loved   
  
flying above the city, it all looked so peaceful, and from hearing about what it is like   
  
where Mirai Trunks is, it made her feel lucky. 'Oh Kami, how I miss him, why did he   
  
have to leave? I could have gone with him, I could have helped, we were best friends,   
  
he was like my big brother, I really wish he would come back' she thought with a   
  
loose tear running down her cheek.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uubu sat at the back of the café with a hot chocolate and a newspaper, waiting for pan   
  
to arrive. 'She's always late, oh well she's definitely worth waiting for…' Uub   
  
thought with a smile, before putting the newspaper down and checking the time on his   
  
watch. '20 minutes late… come on Pan, where are you?' a voice interrupted his   
  
thoughts "Hey there, what's a good looking guy like you doing sitting here all by   
  
himself". Uub looked up to see Pan smiling mischievously "Hey Uub, sorry I'm late!"   
  
she said laughing at his blushing features.   
  
"Oh no that's ok, I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason" he said, still blushing.   
  
Pan, still chuckling, told Uub all about Z and how he got here and where he's from,   
  
one thing she conveniently missed though was the part about her instant attraction to   
  
the demi-Saiyan. They talked for hours, laughing and smiling at each other. 'I think   
  
now is a good time to ask her' Uub thought.   
  
"Umm Pan there's something I want to talk to you about…" he trailed off when he   
  
saw Pan's eye's flash with curiosity.  
  
"Sure Uub, what do you want to talk about?" She smiled at her long time friend,   
  
having a small suspicion that she was not going to like what he was about to say.  
  
"Well Pan, we've been friends for a long time now and well… I have had feelings for   
  
you for a while… and I was just wondering… that if you have any feelings for me…   
  
that maybe you would like to go out with me?" Uub asked shyly, a look of hope   
  
flashing in his eyes. "Oh" was all that escaped Pan's lips before her cell rang. "Hang   
  
on one second Uub" She said before answering her cell.   
  
::Hello?::   
  
::Trunk's? What do you want?:: she asked icily.  
  
::No I can't come over::  
  
::I'm busy::  
  
::Alright alright, this better be important!::  
  
::ok ok I'm on my way:: she said before hanging up the phone with a loud sigh.   
  
"I'm really sorry Uub, but we are going to have to talk about this later… there's an   
  
emergency" she said apologetically, relieved that she would have time to think. Uub   
  
just nodded before getting up and leaving the Café. Pan sat there for a few seconds,   
  
'This better be important, I really do not want to see him right now' she thought   
  
before flying towards the CC home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan arrived at the CC home at about 6 that night. 'Oh kami, please don't let Bulma   
  
ask me to stay for dinner' Pan thought while remembering the last time she ate   
  
Bulma's cooking. 'She really should pay someone to cook for them instead, its not   
  
like she doesn't have the money'  
  
Pan knocked on the front door; getting no answer after a few minutes she opened the   
  
door and walked inside. After looking in the lounge room and kitchen she made her   
  
way upstairs to see if maybe Trunk's had fallen asleep. As she walked past Bra's old   
  
room she noticed someone lying on the bed and stepped inside the room quietly. 'It   
  
must be Z' she thought curiously, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the   
  
edge. 'What am I doing? Leave Pan, before he wakes up!' her thoughts were   
  
interrupted as Z grabbed her hand softly and held it, even though his eyes were still   
  
closed and he wasn't moving. She smiled warmly at the sleeping form before trying to   
  
pull her hand out of his gentle grip, without waking him. His grip only tightened as   
  
she tried to pull away. This made Pan blush lightly. 'I wonder who he's dreaming   
  
about' She thought, before lying down next to him. 'What am I doing? Oh to hell with   
  
it, Trunks can wait!' she thought as she closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes had passed, Pan hadn't really fallen asleep she was just liking the   
  
feeling of someone being so close. Z, still asleep, wrapped his strong arms around   
  
Pan's waist and pulled her close. Pan sighed and leaned into his bare chest, just as she   
  
did Z opened his eyes. 'What the hell? Am I dreaming or is Pan really in my bed? I   
  
must be dreaming' Z thought before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Pan   
  
looked up into Z's tired eyes and smiled. They just lie there for a while, none really   
  
caring that they had only just met a few hours ago, but enjoying the feeling of being   
  
close. Pan sat up and smiled down at Z "I have to go, I didn't mean to wake you up,   
  
go back to sleep, you look tired" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You mean this   
  
isn't a dream?" Z said, looking confused. Pan chuckled lightly at his confused   
  
expression before deciding to go along with it. "You're right, this is a dream, I'll see   
  
you again when you wake up" 'well if he's going to think this is just a dream, I might   
  
as well do what I've been wanting to do since we met' she thought mischievously,   
  
before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. Z was liking this dream a lot so   
  
he kissed her back, softly at first then opening her mouth slightly with his tongue and   
  
exploring her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues caressed each   
  
other's. They both broke for air and looked into each other's eyes. "Ok it is time for   
  
me to leave" Pan said before getting up and walking into the hallway, closing the door   
  
behind her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow' was Z's only thought before falling back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan walked along the hallway towards Trunks' room. 'Wow, that was… amazing…   
  
I'm lucky he thought it was all a dream, otherwise next time I see him would be   
  
awkward' Pan thought, chuckling lightly, before bumping into someone…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I know this was short but I promise the next chapter is going to be better and   
  
longer. I've been trying really hard to write a chapter each day. I have some good   
  
ideas for the rest of the story so I hope you keep reading. Thank you SO much for all   
  
the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'd like to thank The Teenage Hybrid for reviewing   
  
so often and thanks to SSJ5Tigger as well.  
  
~MeL~ 


	7. Just a Dream?

AN: Hope you like this chapter! AU, a little OOC.  
  
Ages: Pan 25, Trunks 29, Bra 24, Lexi 4, Goten 29, Uub 26, Fayzin 26, Marron 28,   
  
Katie 26 (I know the ages are wrong but this is my fic so oh well! No complaining lol)  
  
Pan walked along the hallway towards Trunks' room. 'Wow, that was… amazing…   
  
I'm lucky he thought it was all a dream, otherwise next time I see him would be   
  
awkward' Pan thought, chuckling lightly, before bumping into someone…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Katie!! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! Are you still living   
  
with your sister and Goten?" Pan asked her long time friend, who had stopped visiting   
  
in the last few months. 'Wow she hasn't changed a bit, still got her beautiful long   
  
blonde hair, big blue eyes, just like her sister' Pan thought.  
  
"Pan! You're finally here! Trunk's called you ages ago, what took you so long?"   
  
Katie asked excitedly. Pan looked confused. "Oh so that's why he called! Ok well   
  
where is he?" Katie took Pan to Trunks' room and they all sat down on his bed. Pan   
  
looked at Trunk's, no emotion in her dark brown eyes. "So what do you want? I'm   
  
assuming this has to do with Katie?" Pan asked icily.  
  
"Yeah…" he trailed off "why can I smell Fayzin on you?" he blurted out angrily. Pan   
  
hid the shock she was feeling and replied sarcastically. "Why do you think? I was just   
  
in his room having wild sex" she watched as his eyes shone with anger then continued   
  
icily. "I met him earlier today, I hugged him and Bulma goodbye, are you going to get   
  
angry coz you can smell your mum on me too?" she finished sarcastically. Katie   
  
started laughing hysterically as Trunk's and Pan glared at each other. "What's so   
  
funny?" Trunk's asked angrily. "Oh nothing!" Katie said as she stopped laughing.   
  
"Anyway Trunk's are you going to ask her or should I?" Katie asked still giggling   
  
softly. "I guess I will" He replied.   
  
"Ask me what?" Pan asked flatly. "Well…" Trunks trailed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uub sat on his bed waiting for Pan to call him. 'Why hasn't she called? She has to   
  
feel the same way! What if she doesn't? I don't want to ruin our friendship… Damn   
  
you Trunks! I bet he's the reason she hasn't called me yet!' he thought angrily.   
  
'Maybe I should tell her to forget about what I said, I can handle rejection but I don't   
  
want to lose her friendship…'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been?" Goten asked, looking at Marron coldly.  
  
"Umm I was visiting a friend…" she replied, nervousness showing on her perfect   
  
features.   
  
"ALL night?" Goten replied flatly. "Don't lie to me Marron, everyone may think I'm   
  
completely naïve to what you're like, but I know exactly what you were doing, you   
  
were fucking Liam again weren't you?" he stated matter-of-factly. Marron looked at   
  
him shocked, then decided to try her waterworks act on him 'That usually works' she   
  
thought as her eyes started watering right on cue. "Pathetic Marron! Don't even   
  
bother with the waterworks! I'm sick of this shit and I'm sick of YOU! I don't care   
  
what people think anymore, its over! We're over! I'm not going to stay married to a   
  
self centred, fucking slut!" he yelled angrily. Marron started crying for real, she fell to   
  
the ground at Goten's feet. "Please Goten, you can't leave me, I won't do it anymore,   
  
I promise, just please don't leave me, I need you… I need you…" she trailed off.   
  
Goten looked at her coldly. 'What do I do now? Leave her? Give her another chance?   
  
Damn it why did she have to start begging!' he thought, annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunk's looked at Pan. 'She really hates me…what did I expect? I've been making   
  
her think I've just been using her all this time… I just wanted to hurt her…what the   
  
fuck is wrong with me?' his thoughts were interrupted. "Well?!!" she asked annoyed,   
  
waiting for him to answer her.   
  
"Oh yeah… well Katie had a fight with Marron so she got kicked out, I offered for her   
  
to stay here but she is scared of Vegeta… haha… so we were wondering if she could   
  
move in with you, Bra and Lexi, when you move into your new place tomorrow?"   
  
Trunk's smiled at Pan. 'To think of all the times I've got lost in those eyes… if only   
  
he weren't such a hurtful prick!' Pan thought angrily. "Yeah sure Katie! I'd be happy   
  
to have you living with us, I'll just have to ask Bra and Lexi, you can come back with   
  
me now if you want?" Pan asked, smiling warmly at Katie.   
  
"Oh Pan, you're the best!!" Katie squealed as she lunged at Pan, wrapping her arms   
  
around her in a tight embrace. They both laughed, "No worries Katie, now lets go   
  
before it gets too late, I've had a pretty full on last couple of days and I need to sleep"   
  
Pan said looking at Trunk's, sadness shining in her eyes. 'Oh kami, what have I   
  
done?' Trunk's thought, looking into her eyes. 'I have to explain'. "Katie can you   
  
give us a second? She'll meet you downstairs ok?" Trunk's said, smiling at Katie.  
  
"Yeah that's fi…" Katie was interrupted. "Sorry Trunk's but we have to go, we'll see   
  
you later." Pan said getting up. Trunk's just nodded and walked Katie, and the woman   
  
of his dreams (literally) to the front door. "Seeya!" he waved as they got in Katie's car   
  
and drove off. 'Will she ever let me explain?' he thought sadly. 'I don't want to hurt   
  
her anymore'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that about?" Katie asked, watching the road ahead as she spoke.  
  
"What was what about?" Pan asked, faking confusion. 'Maybe I should just tell her'   
  
Pan thought. "You know what I'm talking about Pan" Katie said eyeing pan   
  
suspiciously before turning her attention back to the road. "Yeah I know… it's just a   
  
long story and not one worth telling anyway… you knew about my feelings for   
  
Trunk's, well I'm getting over him, I refuse to love a guy like him!" Pan stated   
  
harshly. "And anyway lets talk about you… What happened with Marron and why   
  
haven't you spoken to me for so long?" Pan said, changing the subject. Katie took the   
  
sudden change of subject as a hint to mind her own business. "Well I caught Marron   
  
fucking that sleaze Liam, in his car!" she said angrily, "and so I told her she was a   
  
whore and that I was going to tell Goten what she was up to…" Pan listened intently,   
  
happy that Katie stood up to Marron.   
  
"She actually had the nerve to tell me that it was NONE OF MY BUSINESS, Goten   
  
is my friend too, he's a great brother in law, and he doesn't deserve that kind of   
  
disrespect… so she said if I told him she would kick me out so I said Fuck you, I'm   
  
moving out anyway! And left to tell Goten… I told him what I saw and he said he   
  
already new and that I didn't have to leave, but I, as you can, see didn't want to stay   
  
there, so here I am… haha" she finished, taking a deep breath and adding "and as for   
  
me not contacting you for so long, I've been really busy and Marron told me I   
  
shouldn't spend so much time with you… don't ask me why, but from now on that's   
  
all going to change" she finished with a huge grin.  
  
"That… BITCH! I can't believe you two are related, you're both so different, apart   
  
from your looks, you know what I think would cheer you up? A whole new look! You   
  
could dye your hair and cut it, then you'll look nothing like her anymore!" Pan said   
  
excitedly. "That's a great idea! I'll get that done professionally tomorrow, I don't   
  
want Bra hacking at my hair haha". They both laughed at her last comment and   
  
continued chatting about what's been going on in each other's lives until they got   
  
home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Katie and Pan arrived home late that night and snuck into Pan's room quietly, so they   
  
wouldn't wake Lexi or Bra. They sat in Pan's room and talked for a while longer. "Ok   
  
I have one last question before I crash for the night" Pan said, looking at Katie with   
  
tired eyes. Katie just nodded for her to continue. "Why didn't you just go live with   
  
your parents again?"   
  
"Well I don't really get along with mum very well, Marron is the centre of her   
  
attention, I'm too much like dad she says, and anyway I would prefer to live with you   
  
and Bra, are you sure its ok though?" she asked quietly. "Yeah of course it is! I'm   
  
sure Bra and Lexi will love having you live with us, and now we have one more   
  
person to help us move tomorrow haha" she said laughing softly.  
  
Soon after they both fell asleep. Pan in her bed and Katie went to the spare room next   
  
to Pan's to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Z woke the next morning, confused about where he was. Bulma walked into Z's room   
  
to wake him up for breakfast. "Hey Z, are you ready to get up? Breakfast's on the   
  
table, and don't worry I didn't cook it" she said smiling warmly. Z finally   
  
remembered the events that had happened since he arrived and smiled at the dream he   
  
had that night. 'Wow that was some dream! And it felt so real, I can still smell her on   
  
my pillow' he thought before answering his mum (AN: I'm Aussie that's how we   
  
spell mum) "Ok I'll be down in a minute, thanks". Bulma smiled and left the room   
  
mumbling something along the lines of "such a polite son I have". Z sat up in bed,   
  
remembering the dream. 'Hey this is strange, I can still smell her in my room, that   
  
vanilla scent… mmm… maybe it wasn't a dream…' he thought with a smirk. Just   
  
then Trunk's walked in and glared at Z.   
  
"So you've met Pan huh? Well stay away from her, she's mine!" he said glaring   
  
coldly at his brother. Trunks eyes widened, as he smelt a familiar fragrance in the air.   
  
"She was here," he thought aloud. "You bastard!" he said, before lunging at Z.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Once again another short chapter, sorry, but at least I update fairly frequently.   
  
Right? *Chuckles nervously* anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one   
  
should be more interesting. Thanks to SSJ5Tigger, Nyce456, chica-de-las-estrellas,   
  
Nerine, C-town Chica, Renee for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it! 


	8. Mirai

AN: I'm pretty disappointed in this chapter… I tried to make it more interesting but   
  
its just not working for me. Sorry! Anything you don't understand, let me know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since Z arrived and he had made some good friends, he was still   
  
not getting along with Trunk's, but that was to be expected considering they were   
  
both after the same girl. Z sat on his bed and thought back to the day Trunk's thought   
  
he had slept with Pan.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Trunks lunged at Z but just landed on the bed as Z moved out of the way with   
  
lightening speed. "Whoa Trunks calm down, you're acting like a slept with your   
  
girlfriend or something…" Z said, smirking. Trunks' power level rose with his anger.   
  
"You slept with Pan didn't you?!!" he said lunging at Z again and punching him in the   
  
face. Z laughed and wiped a drop of blood away from his mouth. "No, I only just met   
  
her yesterday, obviously you don't think very highly of her if you think she'd sleep   
  
with someone she just met" he stated simply, a little offended for Pan. Trunks stood   
  
there looking a little guilty, then glared at Z and said, "Just stay the fuck away from   
  
her!" and walked out.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Z had become good friends with Pan, Katie and Goten, he had also become very close   
  
to the Bra of this time as well, which didn't surprise him considering she was a lot   
  
like the Bra in his time. He almost didn't want to leave, if it weren't for the fact that   
  
Trunk's was being a pain in the ass and he missed the Bra from his time. He was   
  
extremely close to his sister, they were like best friends and he new she would be   
  
worried about him. There was also Lee to think about.  
  
Pan had been good for him, they had gotten very close over the last week, she had   
  
admitted to being in his bed that night, but they decided to leave it at that; Z didn't   
  
need to talk about it. He was just glad he could be that close to her and that she felt   
  
comfortable with him. They had spent a lot of time together since then, just sitting   
  
watching movies together and listening to music. Z had also started training with Pan;   
  
he was helping her get a lot stronger. They were becoming best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pan, What are you doing after work? I was wondering if you wanted to come   
  
over my place for dinner, you could bring Bra and Lexi?" Uub asked, smiling at Pan.   
  
Pan and Uub had remained good friends, even though Pan turned Uub down he didn't   
  
want things to change between them and surprisingly enough they didn't. They have   
  
stayed just as close as they always were and have spent more time together as friends.   
  
"How about you come over to my place and I'll cook for you, Bra, Lexi and Katie?   
  
And anyway you haven't met Katie yet and I want to introduce you to her" she said   
  
with a mischievous look in her eyes. Uub raised an eyebrow curiously. "Sounds   
  
interesting," he said with a devilish grin, Pan had never seen before. She was so glad   
  
they had stayed friends; she couldn't picture life without her life long friend.  
  
"Well it's settled then, be at my house at 6 o'clock" she said smiling excitedly. Pan   
  
loved to cook so having people over gave her an excuse to cook something special.   
  
'Hey maybe I'll invite Goten and Z too, yeah great idea Pan!' she thought happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After work Pan rushed home to start cooking dinner, it was going to take a while   
  
considering there would be 4 saiyans eating. She arrived home at 3 and found Bra in   
  
the lounge room with Lexi playing snap. "Hey Bra is it ok if I have some people over   
  
for dinner tonight, I'm cooking" Pan asked excitedly. "Who's coming?" Bra asked   
  
curiously. "Well I have to call them first but if all goes as planned there'll be Uub,   
  
Goten, Z, Katie, You, Me and Lexi" Pan replied. "Oh Goten's coming? Alright then,   
  
what about Trunks, he'll be a little offended if Z and Goten are invited and he's not"   
  
Bra asked, sighing. "Yeah I guess I could invite him as well" Pan said, walking into   
  
her room to use the phone. She decided to call Z first, smiling at the thought of   
  
hearing his voice. She picked up the phone and dialled the number for the CC home.  
  
::Hello?::  
  
::Hey Z, how are you?::  
  
::Oh hey Pan! I'm good, what about you?::  
  
::Yeah I'm really good, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at my   
  
place?::  
  
::I'd love to, who else is going to be there?::  
  
::What makes you think I wasn't talking about a romantic dinner for just the two of   
  
us?:: Pan asked playfully.   
  
::Because Pan, I know you:: he replied, laughing.  
  
::Yeah your right haha… There will be Goten, Bra, Uub, Katie and Lexi, who would   
  
really like you to come, she has a crush on you, ya know:: She replied playfully. ::Oh   
  
and Trunks might be coming as well:: she added sounding annoyed.  
  
::Oh ok well yeah I'll be there! What time do you want me there?::  
  
::Well dinner starts at 6 but you can come over early if you want::  
  
::Alright see you then::  
  
::Seeya!::  
  
Pan hung up the phone smiling brightly "one down 3 to go". She dialled Trunks'   
  
number at work.   
  
::Hello, Mr Briefs office, how may I help you?::  
  
::This is Pan Son, put Trunks on::  
  
::Is he expecting your call?::  
  
::Just get me Trunks ok!::  
  
::Ok, fine:: the secretary replied, annoyed.  
  
::Pan? Whats up?::  
  
::Hi Trunks, Do you want to come to dinner at my place tonight?::  
  
::Yeah sure, just the two of us? he asked then added ::What time?::  
  
::Don't get your hopes up Trunks, Bra asked me to invite you. Goten, Z, Uub and   
  
Katie will be there too. Be here at 6, no earlier. Bye!::  
  
::se..:: Trunks was cut off.  
  
Pan hung up the phone. "Well that just ruined my good mood""  
  
She dialled Goten's number next.   
  
::Hello?::  
  
::Hey Uncle G, how are you?::  
  
::Panny! I'm great, how are you?:: he replied cheerfully.  
  
::I'm good, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?::  
  
::You bet! What time?:: he said, drooling into the phone.  
  
::Well it starts at 6 but you can come over earlier if you want, Bra's going to be there::   
  
she added mischievously.   
  
::Ok I'll see you soon::  
  
::Bye!::  
  
Pan hung up the phone, then dialled Katie's cell.  
  
::Hey Kat, we're having people over for dinner tonight is that ok? Can you be home   
  
before 6?::  
  
::Yep that's fine see you then!::  
  
::Ok bye::  
  
::Bye!::   
  
Pan hung the phone up, in a better mood again and went into the kitchen to start   
  
cooking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan had finished preparing all the food, ready to cook. She just had to wait for the   
  
roast lambs to cook longer before adding the vegetables. It was 5 o'clock when the   
  
first guest arrived. Pan went to the door to greet Goten; she already knew it was him   
  
before he even knocked.  
  
"Uncle G, You're here!" Pan said rather loudly so Bra would hear.   
  
"Wow! Someone's excited to see their uncle!" Goten said, laughing at his niece's   
  
strange behaviour. Pan grinned and scratched the back of her head "Uh yeah, there's   
  
some snacks in the lounge room for you Uncle G! Make yourself at home" Pan said,   
  
knowing food would distract him while she finished cooking. "Great!" Goten said and   
  
rushed in the direction of the food. "Thanks Panny!" he yelled from the lounge room.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Katie.   
  
"Sorry I'm late Pan, I'll just rush upstairs and get ready," she said, out of breath.  
  
"No its ok Kat, you've still got a little under an hour before dinner's ready, take your   
  
time" Pan said smiling, "Oh and there's someone I want you to meet, so dress nice   
  
ok" she added mischievously. Katie nodded and ran upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later Uub arrived and joined Goten in the lounge room watching tv.   
  
Then Z arrived with a bottle of wine. "Hey Z, I'm so glad you came, oh great, wine!   
  
Perfect! Thanks!" she said while ushering him into the kitchen with her.   
  
They sat at the kitchen table, across from each other. "How was your day Z?" Pan   
  
asked happily.   
  
"It was good, just trained and helped mu… Bulma with the time machine, she said it   
  
should be ready soon" Z replied.  
  
"That's… great, I'm happy for you" Pan replied, trying to sound happy.  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me Pan, you know that" he said and leaned over to   
  
kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"I know, I just don't want you to feel bad because I'm going to miss you" she said   
  
and turned her head so his kiss landed on her lips instead.  
  
He kissed her gently. "I'm going to miss you too" he smiled at her, but the sadness   
  
shone in both their eyes. "I can't stay though, you know that. I have to get back to my   
  
so…" he trailed off. "Princess Bra will be worried," he said, catching himself before   
  
he let his secret slip.  
  
"Your what? You have to get back to your what?" Pan said picking up on his slip of   
  
the tongue. "Is there something your not telling me Z?" she added.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" he snapped.   
  
He got up and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks flew over the city. 'Pan has to let me explain, she just has to.'  
  
He kept thinking of what he was going to say to her, he needed her to understand why   
  
he acted this way and he needed her to explain what he saw the night his heart was   
  
broken in two.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Trunks flew to the Son's house, sensing Pan's ki; he walked out the back to see what   
  
she was up to. He wanted to train with her today but as he got around the corner he   
  
noticed she was lying on the grass with Mirai Trunks, looking up at the clouds and   
  
laughing. Trunks went to turn away and leave when he heard Pan speaking. "Its not   
  
like that Mirai, I already explained it to you" she said, sounding apologetic. Then he   
  
whispered something in her ear that Trunks couldn't quite hear. She laughed   
  
nervously and the next minute Mirai was kissing her. Trunks didn't wait to see what   
  
happened next, he couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't just stand there and watch   
  
her do it all over again. She had broken his heart once already when she rejected him   
  
when he kissed her, and now here she was kissing Mirai, breaking his heart all over   
  
again. Trunks flew away, vowing never to let her get close enough to break his heart   
  
again.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'I need to deal with this; otherwise it will eat away at me for the rest of my life. I need   
  
to know how she feels, I have to explain' Trunks said to himself, before parking in   
  
front of Pan's new house. 'This is it'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan sat at the kitchen table staring at her hands when Trunks walked in. "Panny   
  
what's wrong?" he said, concern evident in his voice. "What are you doing in here?"   
  
Pan replied, sounding out of it. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help, Goten let   
  
me in" He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "So what's wrong? Has   
  
something happened?" he asked, getting more concerned by the minute. She didn't   
  
look at him; she just stared off into nothingness, deep in thought.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Pan lie on the grass next to Mirai. "You know how I feel about you Pan, is it because   
  
you feel bad for Trunks?" Mirai asked, curious as to why she didn't want to be with   
  
him. "Its not like that Mirai, I already explained it to you" she said, sounding   
  
apologetic. "Yeah you did, but I can tell you're lying to me" he whispered in her ear.   
  
Then he did something that completely shocked her. He lent over and kissed her on   
  
the lips. Pan didn't feel right so she pulled away after a few seconds. "You're right   
  
Mirai, I was lying, the reason I can't be with you is because I am in love with Trunks   
  
and you are like my brother. I'm sorry," she said, tears running down her face. Pan   
  
flew off into the air. She needed some space and she couldn't handle looking into   
  
Mirai's eyes and seeing how much she had hurt him.   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Trunks!" Pan said alarmed, like she had only just noticed he was standing there. She   
  
stared up into his concerned blue eyes; she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in   
  
them, like she had so many times before.   
  
"Are you ok now?" he asked, smiling at her.   
  
"Uh… yeah I'm fine" she replied, quickly diverting her eyes away from his.  
  
Trunks noticed this and couldn't help but feel a little hurt "So now you can't even   
  
look at me?" he said, then added, " Pan, we need to talk"  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she looked him in the eye and said "Trunks I…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry again about this chapter!  
  
Fujiko, Meg, C-town Chica (all your questions will be answered soon enough) chica-de-las-estrellas (sorry but its not going to be a pan/Uub)and Tinkerbellstar(i'm glad you like my character) Thank you all for reviewing! once again i really appreciate it! 


	9. Destined To Be Apart?

AN: This chapter's kind of mushy! Lol but this is under the Romance category so I   
  
thought a little romance was in order! Enjoy! Sorry it's so short!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks noticed this and couldn't help but feel a little hurt "So now you can't even   
  
look at me?" he said, then added, " Pan, we need to talk"  
  
After a few minutes of silence, she looked him in the eye and said "Trunks I…"  
  
Pan was interrupted in mid sentence by Z's voice. "Pan, I'm sor… oh hey Trunks" he   
  
trailed off when he realised he had walked in on something. "Uh… I'll come back   
  
later…" he said and went to walk back out the kitchen door.   
  
"No its ok Z, Trunks was just about to go say hello to Uub anyway" Pan said looking   
  
at Trunks "weren't you?" she added coldly.   
  
Trunks just sighed and stood up "Yeah, thanks a lot Fayzin!" he said before leaving   
  
the room.  
  
Pan got up and started to busy herself around the kitchen, cleaning up and checking to   
  
see if dinner was almost ready. "So what were you about to say?" Pan asked over her   
  
shoulder.   
  
"Just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you, that's all" he replied, standing next to   
  
her at the sink as she washed up the few dishes she used to prepare dinner.   
  
"Oh… that's ok…" she said, sounding far away.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked turning her around to face him.  
  
Pan looked at him confused, "What do you mean, I'm right here"  
  
"I mean what are you thinking about right now, where were you just then?" he replied   
  
looking into her eyes, as if he could find his answer if he looked deep enough.  
  
" I… uh…it's not important" she replied, faking a smile.  
  
"I know you're lying but I understand so I won't push it" he replied, sounding   
  
disappointed.   
  
"You tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you what you want to know," she said   
  
defiantly.   
  
"Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Who or what do you have to get back to?" she asked curiously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten was sitting in the lounge room listening to Uub ramble on about something that   
  
he wasn't quite paying attention to when he sensed Bra's ki coming down the stairs.   
  
He decided to go see how she was so he got up and excused himself, leaving Uub to   
  
entertain Lexi.   
  
He came to the entrance of the house, where Pan had greeted him earlier, to see Bra   
  
coming down the stairs wearing a flowing light blue dress with a slit up the side,   
  
stopping just above her knees and her hair hanging softly down her back, curled   
  
slightly at the bottom. She had a very subtle amount of make up on to accentuate her   
  
features and she wore the silver locket Goten had given her when she was 10 years   
  
old.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Bra sat alone, while her mum talked to all the people that had come to Bra's 10th   
  
birthday. She had just opened all her presents and was bored out of her mind when a   
  
nervous Goten approached her with a small gift in his hands.   
  
"Uh… Bra… I have a present for you…" he said shyly, sitting down next to her and   
  
handing it to her.   
  
"Thanks Goten" she replied smiling at him brightly.  
  
She carefully took the wrapping paper off her gift, finding a long flat purple velvet   
  
box inside. Upon opening it she looked inside the box, shocked to find a small silver   
  
necklace with a heart that opens up, and inside was a picture of her a year before   
  
standing with Pan at a marshal arts competition. On the other side was a photo of her,   
  
blushing while Goten kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Bra looked at Goten, blushing slightly, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much   
  
Goten! I love it!" she said, before jumping up and running off to find Pan and show it   
  
to her.   
  
Goten sat there with a goofy smile on his face 'I'd give you a present everyday if it   
  
meant you would stay this happy forever' he thought, wishing she would come back   
  
and hug him again.  
  
**End Flashback**   
  
"Wow Bra… you look stunning!" he said, staring at her in awe.   
  
"Why thank you Goten! You don't look so bad yourself!" Bra replied, smiling   
  
brightly and blushing at the same time. 'Kami Bra, you're 24 and you still blush   
  
whenever he compliments you!' she thought to herself and quickly diverted her eyes   
  
away from his. "So where is everyone? Has Uub met Katie yet?" she asked, walking   
  
towards the kitchen door.   
  
"Uh… I wouldn't go in there if I were you… I think they have some things to talk   
  
out," Goten said grabbing Bra's arm softly and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Oh really? You sure you're not just making excuses to be alone with me Goten?"   
  
Bra replied playfully.  
  
"You read my mind" he purred before pulling her against him and kissing her with a   
  
fiery passion, Bra didn't know he had. 'Oh…my…kami…this…is…amazing…' she   
  
couldn't think anymore, as she got lost in the kiss.   
  
Goten had Bra pinned against the wall next to the kitchen door, kissing her with all   
  
the love he had hidden from her for so many years. He ran his hand down her side   
  
while the other hand played with her silky blue locks. Bra moaned into his mouth,   
  
while running her hands through his thick spiky black hair. They pulled away from   
  
each other, breathing deeply. "Wow" bra said, out of breath.  
  
"Bra I need to tell you something" Goten said, looking deep into her eyes "I'm   
  
divorcing Marron, she left to pursue a modelling career in New York, after I kicked   
  
her out and told her I never wanted to see her ever again" he said, waiting for Bra's   
  
reaction, but getting none.   
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" she said, looking confused.  
  
"Because Bra… I'm in love with you and I want to be with you" he replied, kissing   
  
her softly on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Z looked at Pan for a few minutes, as they stood in silence, before replying.  
  
"Lee… I have to get back to Lee, my son" he finally answered.  
  
Pan looked at him shocked "You have a son?! Why didn't you tell me?! How old is   
  
he? What about his mum? Are you married?" Pan asked, kind of hurt at the fact he   
  
kept all this from her. "I'm sorry Pan, I just didn't want to talk about it, he is the same   
  
age as Lexi… and his mum is…" he trailed off, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You do? Really? Are you sure?" Bra asked, shocked at Goten's confession.  
  
"Yes Bra, I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will" he replied smiling   
  
warmly at her.  
  
Bra slid down the wall and sat on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Goten knelt in front of her wiping away her tears with his thumb.   
  
"What's wrong honey?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Bra just continued to   
  
cry while Goten held her in his arms, sitting together on the floor. They sat together in   
  
silence, apart from a few sobs that escaped Bra's mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"His mother is dead" he finished, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. Pan wrapped her   
  
arms around Z's neck and hugged him, holding him protectively against her while he   
  
hid his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry Z, that must have been so awful   
  
for you… you must miss her so much… and your son… maybe I could come back   
  
with you…" she trailed off, realising what she just said.  
  
Z pulled away from her slowly, looking into her eyes curiously "Really?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks sat on the front porch holding his head in his hands. 'Damn damn damn!' he   
  
kept saying to himself over and over again. 'That was probably my last chance to   
  
confess my feelings… maybe we're destined to be apart' he thought sadly, before   
  
flying off into the night sky.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Will Trunks give up? Will Pan go with Z? What will happen with Goten and   
  
Bra? Will Uub EVER meet Katie? And will that dinner EVER get cooked? Hope you   
  
enjoyed the chapter! Please review!  
  
Tinkerbellstar, thank you SO much for the review! It's the reason I wrote another   
  
chapter so quickly! I'll update again soon! Thanks!  
  
Also a big thanks to C-town Chica, I'm really glad you liked my last chapter! *Grins*  
  
chica-de-las-estrellas, sorry again, I hope you do write your own pan/uub, if u do tell   
  
me so I can read it! 


	10. Answers Revealed, Unexpected Reunion

AN: I hope this chapter is a little better than the last ones. Enjoy!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry Z, that must have been so awful for you… you must miss her so   
  
much… and your son… maybe I could come back with you…" she trailed off,   
  
realising what she just said.  
  
Z pulled away from her slowly, looking into her eyes curiously "Really?"  
  
"Well yeah, I would love to meet your son… and… well I guess I would like to spend   
  
some more time getting to know you…" she finished, smiling at him brightly.   
  
Z's face lit up "That would be great Pan! And you could leave anytime you wanted to,   
  
its not like it would be a permanent thing… unless of course you want it to be" he   
  
finished, winking playfully. They both laughed and hugged once more, happy with   
  
their decision. 'I'm sorry Trunks, but I said I was going to move on, and this could be   
  
my only chance to' Pan thought, smiling at Z.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten sat with Bra in his arms, leaning back against the wall. They had been sitting in   
  
that same position for a while now, Bra just crying and Goten comforting her. "Bra,   
  
can you tell me why you're crying?" he asked, lifting her chin up and looking into her   
  
stunning blue eyes that were now red and puffy.   
  
"I'm just… I don't know… I just never thought I could be happy again after Seth…"   
  
she trailed off as fresh tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I understand, I never want you to feel pain again Bra, it breaks my heart to see you   
  
cry," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead.   
  
"I love you Goten" Bra said, wiping her eyes and smiling up at him. Goten sighed,   
  
relieved that she felt the same way, although in a way, knowing all along. He just   
  
hoped he could live up to all Bra's expectations, meeting Seth, he knew there was a   
  
lot for him to live up to, and he didn't want Bra or Lexi to be disappointed.   
  
"I love you too, does this mean you want to be with me? I mean do you want to have   
  
a relationship with me?" he said, still a little nervous at her response.  
  
"Of course Goten, I am in love with you!" she said, pulling him against her and   
  
kissing him passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no! Dinner! It's completely ruined!" Pan yelled exasperated. They had all been   
  
so distracted she had left everything to burn and no one had even noticed. Pan ran   
  
over to the ovens and turned them all off. "DAMN!" she yelled, while Z laughed   
  
nervously. "Uh…Pan its not that big a deal… calm down" he said, pulling her on to   
  
his lap at the kitchen table.   
  
The kitchen door opened and there stood Goten grinning happily, holding Bra around   
  
her waist protectively.   
  
"Don't worry about it, we can just order pizza!" Goten stated excitedly. Bra, Pan and   
  
Z all laughed and went into the lounge room together. "I see things have worked out   
  
with you two then Uncle G" Pan whispered happily into Goten's ear. Goten just   
  
smiled and nodded his answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie woke up, lying awkwardly across her bed, still dressed in her work clothes. "Oh   
  
shit!" she said aloud and ran down the stairs and into the lounge room. "I'm so sorry   
  
Pan…" she trailed off as she noticed all eyes on her. Goten and Bra were sitting on a   
  
couch together laughing at Katie's shocked face and Pan and Uub were sitting,   
  
playing cards with Lexi and Z. "Uh… oops…" she said, scratching the back of her   
  
head, son style.   
  
Pan looked at Katie's embarrassed face and laughed, "It's ok Kat, I guess you were   
  
pretty tired huh, do you want to play cards with us?" Pan asked smiling at the   
  
embarrassed woman. Katie suddenly noticed the guy sitting next to Pan.  
  
"Uub! Oh my kami! What are you doing here?!!" Katie yelled and jumped into Uub's   
  
arms. "Katie! I could ask you the same thing! OH so you're the Katie, Pan's been   
  
talking about! How was your trip to New York, I haven't seen you for so long, I've   
  
missed you!" they hugged, oblivious to all the strange and shocked looks they were   
  
getting from the other people in the room.   
  
Lexi was the first to speak "Is that your girlfriend Uub, Katie are you Uub's   
  
girlfriend?" Lexi asked excitedly. Both Uub and Katie finally noticed the other people   
  
in the room and pulled apart, blushing.   
  
"Uh sorry guys, Uub and I met three years ago just before I went off to New York for   
  
my art show, we were… uh… good friends" she said, winking playfully at Uub.  
  
"Wow! That's awesome!" Pan smiled warmly at her two good friends "Well then I   
  
guess I don't have to use my excellent matchmaking skills after all" she said, smiling   
  
mischievously at Katie.  
  
Just then a knock was heard on the front door "I'll get it!" Katie just about yelled,   
  
getting up and walking towards the front room "Coming Uub?" she asked, winking at   
  
him playfully. "Uh yeah, sure Kat" he replied and they both walked to the front door   
  
together. When they got there they opened the door and there stood a very small pizza   
  
boy, holding about 15 pizza boxes in his arms so you couldn't even see his face. Uub   
  
took the boxes away from him and Katie handed him the money "Keep the change   
  
kid" she said, before shutting the door. Uub put the boxes down and grabbed Katie by   
  
the waist and pulled her against him. "So what's new with you Kat? Did you miss   
  
me?" Katie replied by kissing him on the side of the mouth "You know it" she said   
  
playfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's taking them so long, I'm hungry!" Goten whined like a 5-year-old "I'm going   
  
in there!" he stated and got up to leave. Bra grabbed his arm and pulled him back   
  
down on to the lounge.  
  
"Oh no you don't mister! Leave them be for a minute! I'll go get the pizza's!" Bra   
  
said and got up. She walked up to the door that connects to the front room and said   
  
loudly to Pan "I wonder what's taking SO long!" just as she said that she heard   
  
shuffling and Katie and Uub walked in sheepishly, holding the pizza boxes. "Uh here   
  
ya go guys!" Katie said, handing them to Goten and Z. "Bout time" Goten and Z said   
  
simultaneously. Everyone just laughed and started eating. Katie and Uub just took a   
  
few pieces into the kitchen and sat together chatting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I heard you own a Dojo with Pan now? When did that happen?" Katie asked,   
  
smiling at Uub warmly. 'I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see him again!' Katie   
  
thought, cheerfully.   
  
"Well just after you left, I got fired from my job and Pan offered me a job at the Dojo   
  
she was about to open and now after working there for almost three years, I have   
  
become a partner" he said, contentedly. They stared at each other for a while in   
  
silence, thinking about everything that had happened to them both since they split up.   
  
Uub and Katie had dated for about three months and Uub had fallen in love with her,   
  
basically at first sight. They were very close, and spent pretty much everyday with   
  
each other up until the day she had to leave. She wanted Uub to go with her, but he   
  
didn't want to ruin her experience in New York so he said it would be better for them   
  
to break up.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Why don't you come with me Uub, I mean I would really love you to be there with   
  
me?" Katie asked, almost desperately. She really didn't want to lose him, she was   
  
sure this was the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even though she   
  
knew how crazy that was, considering they had only been dating for three months.  
  
"I don't think so Katie, I think you should do this on your own, I would just get in   
  
your way… If we are meant to be then we will meet again" he said, tears threatening   
  
to full from his eyes.  
  
"But… fine… I understand" Katie said, even though she didn't. "I just want you to   
  
know Uub, even though we have only known each other for a few months, I'm in love   
  
with you and I really hope everything works out for you in the future, with… or   
  
without me" she choked out the last line as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
Uub couldn't handle seeing her cry so he took her in his arms and kissed her   
  
passionately for the last time. "I love you too Kat" he said and left her room, and her   
  
life forever.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
They thought they would never see each other again, and now here they both were   
  
sitting together, and all those old feelings were still there.  
  
The silence was broken by Uub's words "It's destiny".   
  
Katie started crying "I never thought I'd see you again, it's been three years and my   
  
feelings for you have never changed, oh Uub I missed you so much" Katie gushed as   
  
she hugged him tightly. Uub hugged her back, and placed her on his lap. "I've missed   
  
you too my love" he said, kissing her softly on the forehead. "When Pan was talking   
  
about 'her friend Uub' the other day, I automatically thought of you but then I thought   
  
'no it couldn't be him' but it is you! I can't believe it!" she said, deep in thought.   
  
"Uub?" she asked nervously. "Yes? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing…I just…do you still like Pan? I mean more than a friend?" she asked,   
  
almost shyly.  
  
Uub didn't even have to think about it "No Kat, I realised my feelings for her were   
  
not what I thought, why do you think things are so normal between us, if I still had   
  
feelings for her then things would be awkward, she's kind of like my little sister, I'm   
  
just glad I realised it" he said, smiling at Katie warmly.   
  
"Oh" was all that escaped her lips before Uub captured them with his. They kissed   
  
until they had to come up for air. "Well that just proves it" Uub stated, mostly to   
  
himself. "Proves what?" Katie asked, confused.   
  
"I'm still madly in love with you" he said, kissing her again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys, does anyone want ice cream? I'm going to go to the store and get some"   
  
Pan said, looking mostly at Goten and Lexi who were grinning excitedly.   
  
"Chocolate!" Lexi squealed.  
  
"Vanilla!" Goten squealed, much like Lexi.   
  
"Uncle G, you're acting like a 4 year old, calm down," Pan said, laughing at his   
  
embarrassed face. "Ok so I'll be back soon you guys" she said, walking out of the   
  
room.   
  
Z got up and went after her "Do you want me to come?" he asked warmly.  
  
"No that's ok, go finish your card game," she said before opening the front door and   
  
flying off into the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks felt Pan leaving her house, flying towards the city. He decided now would be   
  
a good time to talk to her so he flew after her. 'I'm not giving up on you yet Pan' he   
  
thought.  
  
He caught up and they flew side by side in silence, until Pan stopped in mid air and   
  
lowered to the ground. She stood facing Trunks who had also landed.  
  
"What do you want now?" she asked flatly. 'Please Trunks, just leave before I jump   
  
into your arms and beg you to love me' she thought desperately.  
  
"I just need to talk to you," he said, nervously. 'Don't leave Pan, please, let me talk'   
  
he thought frantically.  
  
"Ok, so talk" Pan said, trying not to look him in the eye. His eyes are her weakness, if   
  
she looks into them she would crumble and she didn't want that.  
  
"Pan look at me, please Pan look up!" Trunks begged, hating the fact that she couldn't   
  
even look at him anymore. He lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"Pan we need to talk… I need to explain some things to you… I need to ask you   
  
something important," he said, holding her hand protectively.  
  
"Ok" she replied weakly.  
  
"Did you love Mirai?" he decided to straight out ask her. She didn't even think before   
  
speaking. "No I loved you," she said, before stepping back and covering her mouth in   
  
shock. 'Oh shit Pan, you idiot!' she thought, angry with herself.  
  
Trunks stood there, in shock. When he snapped out of his state of shock he grabbed   
  
Pan around the waist and pulled her against him, kissing her softly on the lips. 'She's   
  
kissing back this time' Trunks thought back to the first time he had kissed her like   
  
this.  
  
**Flashback** (AN: you've read this before so u can just skip it if you want)  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here?" Pan asked Trunks as he climbed in her window.   
  
"You haven't come around for so long, I thought we were friends Pan, what   
  
happened?"  
  
"What are you talking about Trunks, of course we are friends, you know I have just   
  
opened my own Dojo with Uub and Bra and Lexi live here now you know… I have   
  
been really busy… it's not my fault I can't see you as much anymore..." 'Kami, she's   
  
beautiful' Trunks thought 'why didn't I notice that before' "and anyway you haven't   
  
tried to see me or call me s…" She was cut of as Trunks placed his lips on hers in a   
  
soft kiss. 'She's not kissing back… she doesn't feel the same way… what was I   
  
thinking?' Trunks thought and pulled away. "I'm sorry… I didn't… you don't… this   
  
was a mistake…I'm sorry" He said before climbing out the window and flying away,   
  
not letting the tears fall.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Trunks pulled away slowly "Why did you not kiss back that night I came to your   
  
room?" he asked, dying to know the reason.  
  
"Because I was scared Trunks, I never thought you would kiss me like that and I was   
  
in shock, then you left" she answered without realising she was saying it out loud.   
  
Tears fell from Pan's eyes as she remembered that night. She had been so upset after   
  
he left and then he became cold, she had never known the reason until now. 'He   
  
thought I rejected him? And THAT'S the reason he has been this cold towards me!'  
  
"Don't cry Pan, please I don't want to hurt you anymore, please Pan…" Trunks   
  
trailed off as he noticed Pan had disappeared.   
  
Suddenly Trunks was hit to the ground by a foot to the back of his head. He got up   
  
from the ground and turned around, face to face with his attacker "How DARE   
  
you!!!" was all he heard as the wind was knocked out of him and he was on the   
  
ground again. His attacker kicked him in the stomach again and then the blows   
  
stopped; he looked up to see his attacker was…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hope this chapter was ok! Thanks for reading! Review PLEASE!   
  
C-town Chica, Meg, SSJ5Tigger thanks SO much for the reviews!! 


	11. A Cold Heart

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Tinkerbellstar for getting a DISTINCTION!! Well   
  
done girl! Congratulations! Just a short chapter, but you know how quick I update so   
  
don't worry!  
  
I don't own dbz or dbgt but I DO own the poem in this chapter so please, no one steal   
  
it or accuse me of stealing it! Thanks! (Don't worry I wouldn't really expect anyone   
  
to steal one of my poems, hehe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His attacker kicked him in the stomach again and then the blows stopped; he looked   
  
up to see his attacker was holding her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh kami, Pan… What have I done?" he asked, talking to himself more than to her.  
  
She sat down next to him, still sobbing but controlling herself more than before.   
  
"How could you Trunks? How could you be so cold towards me for so long? How   
  
could you continue to use me the way you did? All because you thought I was in love   
  
with Mirai?" she asked, not looking at him. Trunks didn't know what to say, he didn't   
  
really understand why he acted the way he did. The way he led her on then crushed   
  
her, only to have her get her hopes up all over again. The thought of ever hurting her,   
  
the way he had been, made his heart break, yet he didn't understand how he could   
  
have done it for so long.  
  
"I… don't know… I'm so sorry…" he said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.   
  
"Please forgive me Pan, don't let Fayzin take you away from me…" he begged, a lone   
  
tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Oh so that's it, you don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either!   
  
I will NEVER forgive you Trunks! I HATE you! Do you hear me?! I HATE you and I   
  
NEVER want to see you again!" she yelled, before flying off into the night sky,   
  
leaving Trunks to wallow in his own self-pity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan flew above the city, tears burning her eyes like hot lava, falling down towards the   
  
ground below, as insignificant as her feelings and desires. She flew until she arrived   
  
home, entering her room through her window and sitting down at her desk to write.   
  
Writing poems was something that always calmed her down when she was upset, so   
  
she decided now was a better time than any to start writing again. The poem was   
  
finished 20 minutes later as Pan, head leaning against the hard wooden desk, fell   
  
asleep.  
  
My love for you   
  
was the strongest   
  
The deepest hue   
  
It would last the longest   
  
But as the lonely bird in flight   
  
Like the glorious sun rising in the eastern sky   
  
It must fall every night   
  
It must land, and no longer fly   
  
It landed too rough   
  
On uneven ground   
  
My love is fragile, not tough   
  
Like a breeze's gentle sound  
  
In my world now, I see   
  
A single, burnt dove   
  
Once flying free   
  
A symbol of what my love   
  
Can now be   
  
I see a swirling black   
  
Of good turned bad   
  
I see the torturous rack   
  
I see my heart in pins clad  
  
The good I longed for   
  
The good I treasure   
  
Turns to destructive war   
  
Upon myself, forever   
  
Fallen angels carry baskets filled with fire   
  
the fire of my soul   
  
I look upon this world, most dire   
  
And see there is no larger jail  
  
than my own desire....  
  
Her poem, lie there on her desk, showing her inner most feelings, as Pan fell into a   
  
peaceful slumber, all thoughts of Trunks gone, along with her once warm heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Z walked upstairs, feeling Pan's ki enter the house, he became concerned when she   
  
didn't come downstairs. Bra also sensed Pan's ki and realised she was upset about   
  
something so she let Uub and Goten out and put Lexi to bed, saying goodnight to   
  
Katie, she then followed Z upstairs to see how Pan was.  
  
They both entered Pan's room and noticed she was asleep at her desk so Z picked her   
  
up and put her on her bed, covering her with her quilt and kissing her on the forehead,   
  
before leaving the room. Neither Z nor Bra noticed the piece of paper that had fallen   
  
off the desk and under the bed…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I'll update really soon! Promise! This chapter is so short it's barely worth   
  
reading! Oh well! Not a big deal!   
  
~MeL~ 


	12. She's DEAD!

AN: I'm sorry my last chapter was so confusing, I'm hoping this one will clear things   
  
up a little for you. Then again it probably won't so I'm sorry! If you need something   
  
cleared up just ask me ok? Sorry again! ARGH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan awoke the next morning, thinking about her plans to leave with Z. Although Pan   
  
never really had any strong romantic feelings for Z, she did like him and she knew   
  
how he felt about her. This was the new start she was looking for, and even if she   
  
didn't end up staying there with Z, at least it would give her time away from Trunks   
  
and time to think. She really couldn't understand how Trunks could have treated her   
  
this way all along just because his ego was bruised when he thought Mirai had stolen   
  
Pan's heart. Then Z comes along and his ego was bruised once more because he   
  
realised Pan was moving on in her life, without him. Pan realised once more that her   
  
life would be much better if she just gets the hell away from Trunks Briefs.  
  
Pan climbed out of bed, stripped off her clothes and got in the shower, washing away   
  
all thoughts of last night. 'This is it, no more Trunks, that part of my life is finished   
  
and I'm starting again' she thought over and over again in her head, to try and   
  
convince herself that she didn't love him anymore, that she could move on and Z was   
  
her only way out. 'Why does life have to be so damn complicated?' (An: I guess   
  
that'd be my fault hehe)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Z woke up early the next morning, got out of bed and walked groggily over to the   
  
shower and got in. Today was the day he was going to leave. He was finally going to   
  
see his family again, most of all, he couldn't wait to see Lee and Princess Bra. He had   
  
missed them so much since he landed here and he couldn't wait to get back to them.   
  
He still wasn't sure if he should take Pan with him or not. Although he would love to   
  
have her with him, he wasn't stupid and he knew she would just want to leave later on   
  
and that would be harder for him then if she just didn't come at all. Love was   
  
something he once had, and he thought maybe he could have it again with Pan, but he   
  
knew she loved Trunks, and nothing would ever change that. They had a special bond,   
  
that even they didn't realise, but Z could see it, he could see it when they looked at   
  
each other. He knew if she stayed here with Trunks, they would eventually be   
  
together. But did Z want to risk that? Maybe if she came with him she would   
  
eventually fall in love with him too? Then again, maybe she would just end up being   
  
miserable… Z thought it would probably be best if he left without telling Pan, he   
  
wasn't sure yet, he had a lot to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan started to pack, she had a feeling today was going to be a good day and that   
  
meant she was going to leave with Z. She was excited about meeting his family, and   
  
his son, and seeing what it was like on Vegeta sei. It was something to take her mind   
  
of Trunks, and she knew Uub would look after the Dojo while she was gone. Then if   
  
she decided not to come back her Dojo would be in good hands. Pan smiled at the   
  
thought and continued to pack. "Goodbye Trunks" she whispered to no one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra was worried. She sat at the kitchen table with Lexi, eating breakfast and thinking   
  
about all the things that had happened the last few years since Mirai left. She was   
  
worried it had all been too much for Pan and she was making a drastic decision in   
  
leaving with Z. Bra had overheard them talking about Pan leaving and she was really   
  
worried that Pan was making a huge mistake. Trunks might not be a perfect guy(An:   
  
yeah right) but he was still Bra's brother and she knew how he felt about Pan, even if   
  
he didn't know how to show it, and she really wanted them to work things out. She   
  
wanted Pan to be her sister. Growing up she always thought Pan and Trunks would   
  
get married when they got older, and she thought she would marry Goten, but nothing   
  
turned out like it was suppose to. This was maybe the last chance she had to make   
  
things right, and she would, she was determined! 'Pan and Trunks will be together!   
  
And Goten will marry me! I'll make sure of it!' she thought, determinedly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten was sitting at the kitchen table in his large apartment in the city. He had just got   
  
the newspaper and what he saw on the front page shocked him, he never thought   
  
something like this would happen. He didn't even know she had been taking drugs.   
  
"Oh kami, Marron what were you thinking? Drugs? I thought you had more brains   
  
then that'(An: well I knew better hehe) Goten thought hitting his head on the tabletop.   
  
He stood up from the table and decided to go see Bra, she could always cheer him up.   
  
He couldn't wait to see her so he did something his dad had taught him before he   
  
died, I.T. (An: I'm guessing you all know what that is) He appeared seconds later in   
  
the kitchen next to Bra. Bra jumped up from her seat, scared half to death. "Goten!   
  
You scared me! Geez, don't do that again!" she said, holding her chest, trying to   
  
breathe.   
  
"Sorry babe, I just wanted to see you," he said, grinning and scratching the back of his   
  
head. Bra smiled and hugged him. "That's ok, I forgive you" she smiled sweetly at   
  
him. Both of them had forgotten completely about Lexi sitting at the table with them,   
  
looking completely stunned. "Uh…uh… how… how did you do that?" she   
  
stammered. Goten and Bra both turned around and looked at Lexi. "Oh sorry Lex,   
  
didn't mean to scare you, when you get older I'll teach you how to do it ok?" Goten   
  
asked, smiling warmly down at her. She nodded and jumped up, giving him a hug.   
  
"Thanks Goten" she said, smiling sweetly. Just then they both looked over at Bra who   
  
sat looking at the newspaper, completely stunned. "Oh... my…kami…what…" she   
  
trailed of, still in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan walked down the hallway, heading for the stairs to go get breakfast when she   
  
bumped into Z. "Good morning Z, how was it sleeping here?" she asked cheerily,   
  
smiling brightly at him. "Better than sleeping with one eye open" he joked, "No   
  
Trunks to kill me in my sleep here" he said, smirking. Pan laughed and they walked   
  
down the stairs together. They both entered the kitchen at the same time, noticing   
  
Bra's stunned face straight away they rushed over to see what was wrong. "Hey Bra,   
  
what's wrong?" Pan asked concerned, just before noticing the newspaper with a   
  
picture of Marron on the front. Heading: Well-known model, Marron Chestnut, just   
  
after her surprising return to modelling, was found dead from overdose, in New   
  
York Hotel last night.  
  
Everyone stood, staring at the paper, in shock, except for Goten. He held Lexi in his   
  
arms, not letting her see the headline, even though she wouldn't have been able to   
  
read or understand it anyway.   
  
"Shit" was all that Pan could think of to say.   
  
"Yeah my thoughts exactly" Bra said, looking over at Goten, holding Lexi in his   
  
arms.  
  
"Goten are you ok man?" Z asked, walking over to Goten and placing a hand on his   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, surprisingly enough, I'm ok" he replied, smiling at Bra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had also seen the newspaper, along with Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma looked   
  
upset while Vegeta just smirked and went back out to the GR.   
  
Trunks hugged his mum tightly, trying to calm her down because by now she was   
  
sobbing. "I… didn't… even… like… her" she continued sobbing,   
  
"But…18…will…be so distraught…and poor…krillin" she continued between sobs.   
  
Suddenly she stopped and picked up the cordless phone. "I have to call 18, and then   
  
make arrangements for the funeral, poor krillin and 18" she said before leaving the   
  
room.  
  
'I don't think many people did like her, but still, she was our friend once and no one   
  
deserves to die like that' Trunks thought, before going out to the GR, to get the shit   
  
beaten out of him by Vegeta. Trunks had decided it was time he fought for his love,   
  
and if that meant training with Vegeta every day and following Pan to Vegeta sei with   
  
Z, then so be it. He would do anything to win Pan back, he couldn't live without her,   
  
and he was going to win her back, whatever it takes…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Arrgh! I'm having writers block! This chapter is boooooring! Sorry! I'll try and   
  
make the next one better! Sorry to any Marron fans that have stumbled across this fic!   
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers, C-town Chica (I'm glad at least someone   
  
understood the last chapter *sighs*), The Teenage Hybrid, sweet-onna,   
  
Tinkerbellstar, JORI, chica-de-las-estrellas. Thanks! 


	13. To leave, or not to leave

An: Ok I'm attempting another chapter… wish me luck… ARGH! Thanks to   
  
everyone that's been reading this! And thanks for the reviews! Oh and I hope   
  
Meg (aka The_Teenage_Hybrid) doesn't mind me doing this but I HIGHLY   
  
recommend her new one shot 'Cabin Fever' so go check it out! It was REALLY   
  
good! *Wink* Oh and for your question C-town Chica, about Marron's death being   
  
important in this story or not well the truth is I needed some kind of   
  
distraction/event and I also wanted to get rid of Marron, so I killed two birds with   
  
one stone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day of Marron's funeral, two days since they found out about her death   
  
in the papers. Katie hadn't left her room since she found out and no one could get   
  
through to her. The only person she was letting in was Uub, and everyone was   
  
very grateful he was around to support her. Katie blamed herself for Marron's   
  
death because she had been so cruel to her before she left to New York. Everyone   
  
knew better but she wouldn't hear any different. Goten had been dealing with   
  
Marron's death surprisingly well, and Bra had been supporting him when he   
  
needed someone to talk to about it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie sat with Uub in her bedroom. She had stayed in her room since she found   
  
out about Marron. She still couldn't believe that she was never going to see her   
  
sister again, even though they didn't get along, she still loved her. Guilt plagued   
  
her mind as she thought back to all the mean things she had said to her and   
  
when she changed her whole look so she didn't look like Marron anymore. Now   
  
she wished she had kept her look instead of cutting off all her long blonde locks   
  
and dying her hair black with red streaks. It really didn't look right with her   
  
piercing blue eyes. Uub sat on the bed watching as Katie's face contorted in all   
  
different ways with each emotion she was feeling. He loved to watch her; she was   
  
the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even with her eyes all red and puffy.   
  
He hated to see her in so much pain, it broke his heart and he wished he could   
  
take it all away from her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Z had delayed leaving until after the funeral, because he didn't want to upset   
  
anyone any more than they already were. Z and Pan planned to leave the day   
  
after the funeral, she had discussed it with her loved ones and told them it wasn't   
  
permanent and that she would be coming back. Although Bra had her suspicions   
  
about whether that was true or not and was going to talk to Z about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra stood at Z's door watching him try and fix his tie, his packed bags were lying   
  
on the floor, along with a few capsules. Bra entered his room and sat down on the   
  
edge of the bed.  
  
"Z, we need to talk," she said as Z eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"About?" he asked, still trying to get his tie to sit right.  
  
"Pan" she stated, noting his confused expression she continued, at the same time   
  
fixing his tie for him "I don't think it's a good idea for you to take her with you,   
  
can't you just talk her out of it Z? Please? She's my best friend I don't think this   
  
is the best thing for her right now…" she finished as tears welled up in her eyes,   
  
but she blinked them away and looked at Z, pleading with him. He pulled away,   
  
staring coldly at her.   
  
"She's a grown woman Bra, I can't stop her from coming if that's what she   
  
wants" he stated and got up from the bed "Now I have to finish packing some   
  
things into these capsules so if you'll excuse me" he finished gesturing for her to   
  
leave by opening his door for her. Bra just rolled her eyes at him and growled   
  
lightly before leaving.   
  
"Fine!" she snapped at him before walking off down the hallway.   
  
'I am really going to regret this' he thought before packing the last of his things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had been training with his father for the last few days, and he was really   
  
getting the shit beaten out of him, but at the same time becoming stronger and   
  
quicker. He could sense the power Z had and he needed to become stronger, he   
  
couldn't live without Pan and if he needed to he would fight Z to stop her from   
  
leaving. Trunks secretly hoped it wouldn't come to that but at the same time he   
  
really wanted to beat the shit out of Z for touching Pan, or even being close to   
  
her. The jealousy that burned inside Trunks was enough to make him lose control   
  
and possibly kill Z, if he had the power to that is. Vegeta had been ruthless in his   
  
training, knowing exactly why Trunks had started to train all of a sudden and   
  
wanting his son to succeed he was making sure his power would grow enough to   
  
at least stand a chance against Z. Even though Z is Vegeta's son too he felt he   
  
should help Trunks, Z had his own father at home.  
  
Vegeta had trained Pan quite a lot since she was young and although he would   
  
never admit it or let her know, he cared for as he cared for his own daughter, and   
  
he respected her feisty nature and strong will power and determination. She was   
  
the perfect mate for Trunks and he was going to make sure Trunks could win her   
  
over by doing the only thing he knew how to do, apart from threatening Pan until   
  
she gave in and mated with Trunks, he trained Trunks instead, so that he could   
  
fight for his future mate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan had finished packing everything days ago and she was excited about leaving   
  
with Z. She was now certain leaving was the right thing to do, and nothing was   
  
going to get in her way. Everything was organised and she hadn't even bothered   
  
to tell Trunks she was leaving, although she was sure he would have found out by   
  
now. Knowing Bra, she would have told him as soon as she found out. Pan sighed   
  
at the thought of leaving Bra and Lexi but knew it was what she needed to do. It   
  
was time to move on and this was her chance to do just that.   
  
Pan had dressed in a long black dress that hugged her curves nicely, at the same   
  
time being suitable for a funeral. It hung loosely at the bottom and had a slit up   
  
the side, showing off her perfectly toned thigh. She was actually pretty upset   
  
about Marron's death. They had actually been friends during their childhood and   
  
although they were total opposites, they did get along quite well. The only reason   
  
they had stopped being friends was because Marron turned into a snobbish bimbo   
  
in college and started dating guys like they were going out of season. Pan could   
  
have sworn that she had a new guy every week. They're friendship went down hill   
  
from there and that's when Bra and Pan became even closer friends. They both   
  
stopped hanging out with Marron and instead hung out with Goten and Trunks.   
  
Everything was perfect back then…  
  
Pan's good mood was lost as she thought of her old friendship with Trunks; things   
  
had changed so much since then. Her only wish was that maybe one day she   
  
could forgive him; she wasn't even sure why she was still angry with him.  
  
"ARGH! Life is so damn confusing! I wish I knew what was going on in my head!   
  
DAMN you Trunks what are you doing to me?!!!" her voice echoed through the   
  
empty house. Everyone had already left and she was going to be late for the   
  
funeral if she didn't hurry up.   
  
"Pan" Trunks voice was heard from the doorway of Pan's room "Who are you   
  
talking to?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
Pan jumped up quickly and turned around. Trunks stood with his mouth hanging   
  
open, staring at her. She looked so innocent even with the glint of anger in her   
  
eyes. He took in the sight of her revealed toned thigh and gasped inwardly, he   
  
slowly moved his eyes up, taking in every inch of her perfect body, to meet hers.   
  
This had happened many times before, Pan was all too familiar with the deep blue   
  
oceans that she was drowning in and decided to try and snap out of it. She shook   
  
her head, and closed her eyes. Trunks stood staring at her closed eyes, as if he   
  
could see through them, for a few extra seconds until Pan's voice broke through   
  
the silence that was surrounding them. "We should go, we're going to be late"   
  
she said, her eyes still closed shut. She hadn't even noticed her eyes were closed   
  
until she felt a warm breath tickle her neck and smelt the all too familiar scent of   
  
her past love. Trunks stood behind her, running his hand through her long dark,   
  
almost silk like, hair, taking in her scent. His lips met her neck and he kissed his   
  
way down until he reached the spot he had never dared to linger. It was the one   
  
spot where he could claim her for an eternity, yet he knew she would pull away if   
  
he dared go any closer to it. He noticed her shiver under his touch and thought it   
  
would be better if he stopped, making her feel uncomfortable was the last thing   
  
he wanted to do. "You're right, we should go" he stated, with that, they both left   
  
the house, choosing to fly to the funeral they were both dreading.   
  
Feelings of Regret, lust, sorrow, hurt, anxiousness all whizzing around in Pan's   
  
mind caused her to lose consciousness and fall towards the ground. She couldn't   
  
stop herself from falling as she regained consciousness. Trunks flew down   
  
underneath her, catching Pan in his arms and holding her tight against his chest.   
  
"Panny, are you ok?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.   
  
Pan stared up into his eyes, her view blurry. "Trunks, is that you? You've come   
  
back to me… Trunks I … " she trailed off as she lost consciousness again. Trunks   
  
flew towards the CC house; he knew his mother would be able to help her. He   
  
just hoped she hadn't left for the funeral yet. He arrived at CC, sensing Gohan   
  
waiting for him he approached the infirmary where he knew Gohan was waiting,   
  
after sensing Pan's ki drop. What he didn't expect was to see Vegeta and Z there   
  
too. Z had a very worried look on his face and Vegeta had a blank expression.   
  
Which was strange since he almost always had a smirk on his face or a deathly   
  
glare. Even when he found out about Marron, he smirked. Gohan shot a harsh   
  
glare Trunks' way. "What did you do to her?!" he asked through gritted teeth.   
  
"We were flying towards the funeral and suddenly she just passed out, I flew   
  
down to catch her and she regained consciousness, then lost it again so I flew her   
  
here, I'm really sorry Gohan, I don't understand what's wrong with her" Trunks   
  
finished bowing his head, looking at the ground.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a thorough check up of Pan, Bulma concluded that she just needed to be left   
  
alone for a while and that she would wake up soon.   
  
"If she hasn't regained consciousness by the end of the funeral than I will call Dr   
  
Briefs" she told the three concerned Saiyans in front of her. They all nodded and   
  
then Vegeta spoke. "I will stay here with the Brat," he stated, with the same   
  
blank expression. Both Bulma and the three Saiyan men all looked shocked as   
  
Vegeta walked back into the infirmary and closed the door. They just shrugged   
  
and reluctantly left for Marron's funeral.  
  
Vegeta sat with Pan, watching her unconscious form writhe and twitch, as if she   
  
was having a nightmare. "Brat" vegeta stated firmly "It's time you wake up and   
  
confront your problems head on, I knew this would happen if you didn't" he   
  
finished with a distasteful grunt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The funeral had finished and everyone had ended up at CC, where Bulma had   
  
organised a big feast for the Saiyans and some tea and biscuits for the ladies. 18   
  
and Krillin were both terribly distraught still and Chichi and Videl made sure they   
  
comforted them both as much as possible. Lexi sat on Krillin's lap, hugging him   
  
tightly; she didn't like to see him cry. Lexi didn't like 18 very much but she loved   
  
krillin, they had got along from the first time he met her. Lexi was picky with   
  
people she liked and people found it strange that she liked krillin so much.   
  
Although most people that met krillin liked him, it was still quite unusual.  
  
Pan had yet to wake from her unconscious state and Bulma had become worried,   
  
even though she had already called Dr Briefs and he had checked her over and   
  
said she would be fine and would surely regain consciousness soon, she was still   
  
concerned about whether to tell everyone else. Gohan said it would be better to   
  
keep it from them for now, because they were all still grieving. He was certain   
  
Pan would wake up soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Z sat by Pan after Vegeta left to find food. She was lying limply in a bed in the   
  
infirmary. He was worried about her condition; he had a feeling she had passed   
  
out because she was stressed or anxious, because of him. 'Maybe it would be   
  
best if I left now, while she's still unconscious. It would probably relieve her of   
  
the obvious stress she is under, she would be better off without me here   
  
confusing her' Z thought sadly but realising it was the best thing for her. He stood   
  
up with his capsules in his pocket and a small bag with a few of his things in it   
  
swung over his shoulder. He placed a small velvet box on the bed next to her   
  
pillow and placed a note beside it. The thought of never seeing her again brought   
  
tears to his eyes but he fought them back and left the infirmary.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Will Z really leave? Will Pan wake up in time to stop him? Will Trunks ever   
  
get to kick Z's ass? Will Marron come back to life and decide to torment Goten?   
  
(Just kidding) will Katie get over her sisters death? Will Pan ever wake up? Am I   
  
going to be evil and not update until AFTER Christmas? Will I ever actually finish   
  
this fic? Will Pan and Trunks ever get together? Will Pan decide she loves Z and   
  
go back with him? Will Bra go with her? Will an unexpected asteroid hitting earth   
  
kill Trunks? Are any of you still reading this boooooooring fic? Will there be a   
  
lemon in this fic? And if so should I get Meg to write it for me because she   
  
ROCKS?!!  
  
~MeL~  
  
Oh and YES Aussie chicks ROCK! Thanks Tinkerbellstar, appreciate the review.  
  
Oh and one more thing… thanks to ladybugg, LOVED the review! I'm glad I made   
  
your day! And a question, should Z just leave that easily or fight Trunks instead? 


	14. WHO'S leaving?

An: I'm kind of disappointed that I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter, I   
  
almost didn't write another chapter but I thought if there's still 2 people reading   
  
this then I'll keep going…WARNING: I suck at fight scenes!   
  
I own NOTHING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan awoke, with a feeling of intense anxiety, she didn't exactly know how or why   
  
but she got up and ran out to the front of capsule corp. There stood Trunks and   
  
Z, staring coldly at each other. Neither of them noticed Pan standing by the door,   
  
watching them. She knew exactly what was going on, she could feel intense   
  
feelings of regret, anxiety, sorrow, hatred that weren't her own and she wasn't   
  
sure what to think, although she knew they had to be either Z's or Trunks'   
  
feelings…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Minutes earlier…  
  
"You're just going to LEAVE? Now? While she's still unconscious?" Trunks yelled   
  
angrily at his so-called brother. "I can't believe you! Granted, I want nothing   
  
more than to get rid of you! But do you know what this is going to do to her?!   
  
WELL! DO YOU?" he continued yelling until finally Z responded.   
  
"I've had enough of your shit Trunks, I've put up with you since I got here,   
  
you've been nothing but a constant problem for not only me but PAN, I was   
  
leaving FOR her, which is more than I can say for you, if you had only left, her   
  
life would have been a hell of a lot better!" He spat icily, "Lets fight, I'm going to   
  
end this NOW!" he finished, piercing Trunks eyes with his own.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So there they both stood, both in a similar fighting stance but at the same time,   
  
both looking completely different. The hate in Trunks eyes shone while Z's eyes   
  
shone with the same intense hate yet with slight sorrow at the same time. He   
  
never wanted to leave Pan, but Trunks just went too far and now he was going to   
  
fight for her instead. Whatever it took they were both going to fight for what they   
  
wanted. Little did Trunks know, Z wasn't fight FOR Pan as such, he didn't want to   
  
take her as his mate, he just wanted to protect her from Trunks.  
  
Trunks flew at Z with lightening speed, landing a swift kick to his jaw then   
  
following with a series of kicking combo's his father had shown him. Z retaliated   
  
in much the same way, landing more kicks then Trunks without much effort. They   
  
continued throwing punches and kicks until Trunks finally got one swift and   
  
powerful blow to Z's stomach, making Z double over in pain, giving Trunks the   
  
opportunity to elbow him in the back and send him flying to the ground. Z   
  
recovered quickly and flew at his opponent, fazing out just before he hit him,   
  
then re-appearing behind him, kicking him in the head, sending him flying   
  
forwards. Trunks skidded along the ground, shredding a lot of his clothes along   
  
the way. Both Demi's stood, battered and bruised, bloody and breathing heavily,   
  
staring coldly at each other. The battle continued for hours, neither one getting   
  
the upper hand. Trunks was once again hit to the ground, this time finding it   
  
harder to get back up. They had both reached their highest super Saiyan levels,   
  
super Saiyan 5. It was a shock to Z that Trunks had now reached SSJ5, Vegeta's   
  
intense training had paid off. Trunks still wasn't making any move to get up until   
  
he sensed Z letting his guard down. Trunks flew up into the air and threw a ki   
  
blast at his opponent, hitting him square in the face, sending him flying towards   
  
the ground, but stopping himself just before impact.  
  
By this time the immense power being used had the wind swirling around them   
  
and the ground shaking. Vegeta and Gohan had sensed this and were now   
  
watching, calmly, as the two Demi Saiyan's had an all out battle. Everyone else   
  
was inside, being warned to stay away by Vegeta. Both Gohan and Vegeta stood   
  
far back, preferring not to interfere; both knowing it was bound to happen   
  
eventually. Vegeta extremely proud of both his sons, although of course not   
  
showing it, just smirking his usual 'I'm royalty' smirk, stood watching. 'Finally a   
  
fight worth watching' he thought.   
  
The battle continued, both Demi's fighting blow for blow, neither giving in until   
  
something surprising happened. Z disappeared. Trunks couldn't sense him   
  
anywhere and either could Pan, Gohan or Vegeta. 'I knew he'd give in' Trunks   
  
thought, rather smugly. Just as they were all looking around, rather perplexed, Z   
  
re-appeared and sent a KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA at Trunks, not stopping to realise   
  
the blast could quite easily kill him, since he had stupidly powered down to SSJ3,   
  
whilst thinking Z had ran away.  
  
Pan watched as the Blast soared towards Trunks, she felt a sudden rush of fear as   
  
the blast hit him and he hit the ground, clothes and skin burning red. She ran to   
  
him and knelt down beside him, placing a sensu bean in his mouth that Bulma   
  
had left by her bed for her to take, making sure no one saw her. "Please be ok,"   
  
she whispered before returning to her place by the front door. Trunks got up,   
  
shaking his head, not remembering what had happened, just that he had gotten   
  
hit to the ground. Z hovered in the air, with a deadly look in his eyes "Die   
  
already!" he yelled before flying at Trunks, aiming to punch him in the face.   
  
Trunks grabbed his arm and twisted it until a sickening crack echoed through the   
  
eerie wind that surrounded them. Z slumped to the ground, trying to stop himself   
  
from yelling out in pain. 'How did he get so strong all of a sudden' Z thought   
  
before realisation struck him and Trunks let go of him, standing up triumphantly.   
  
'Pan! She gave him a sensu bean, But why? Well at least I have my answer, she   
  
really does still love Trunks', he thought before standing up, grabbing his   
  
capsules from off the ground and walking towards the arena outside, where the   
  
time machine was set up. Trunks walked over to stand with his proud father and   
  
a concerned Gohan. "Do you really think fighting him was going to make Pan love   
  
you? You obviously don't know her as well as you think you do" Gohan stated and   
  
walked inside. Trunks' triumphant face was lost and turned into a blank   
  
expression. 'He's right, she's just going to think it was my choice to fight, she'll   
  
think I made him go, ARGH, why does this have to be so damn hard! I LOVE her!   
  
Isn't that enough?' he thought angrily, slamming his fist against the tree his   
  
father was leaning against and snapping it in two. Vegeta just smirked and went   
  
inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan watched the look of realisation hit Z's features as he must have realised what   
  
Pan had done, then his face turned to one of intense pain, which she suspected   
  
was more emotional then physical. She caught up to him, stopping him before he   
  
entered the ship. "I'm so sorry Z, can I still come with you though? Don't leave   
  
without me," she begged, tearing up.  
  
"You love him though" he replied flatly.  
  
"Yes but I don't want to… please Fayzin! Let me come with you… at least just for   
  
a while, don't leave me… I couldn't handle it if I lost you" she continued to beg.   
  
He just shook his head and entered the ship.  
  
"Pan, I love you, the same way you love me, we are like brother and sister, we   
  
feel safe together, but that's it. I'll come back one day to visit, but you can not   
  
come with me right now, one day though… I promise." He said before pressing a   
  
button and letting the door close. Pan stepped away from the ship, tears falling   
  
from her eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. The ship took off   
  
and with a flash of bright light it was gone, along with her only way out, Fayzin.   
  
"Please return to me, I can't stay here, I WON'T stay here!" she whispered   
  
harshly, fresh tears spilling from her eyes as she continued to sob. By this time   
  
Vegeta and Gohan had left the house and come to see what was going on,   
  
followed by Trunks, just in time to see Z leave. "Stop that crying Brat!" Vegeta   
  
demanded. Pan took her hands away from her face and looked at Vegeta with a   
  
cold look in her eyes, that even Vegeta was a little shocked by "Why don't you   
  
just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE!" she yelled and threw a ki blast at his head   
  
which he almost didn't block. She then got up and calmly walked into capsule   
  
corps to find her mother.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum I'm going home to pack" Pan said when she found her mum in the kitchen   
  
talking with Bulma. "Ok hunny… uh what are you packing for? I thought you   
  
already packed some things to take with you and Z?" she asked confused.   
  
"Z left" she stated with no emotion "I'm leaving, I'm going to do what I always   
  
wanted to do before I opened my dojo… travel the world on my own… so I think   
  
now is the perfect time… oh and Bulma, can I have that necklace you made for   
  
me that hides ki's, now?" Pan finished looking at Bulma, no emotion evident in   
  
her eyes. Bulma just nodded and left the room, looking a little shocked that Z   
  
hadn't said goodbye and that Pan didn't go with him and now she was leaving   
  
anyway. It was all too much for Videl to handle so she just nodded and said   
  
"Alright you do what you have to do but remember Pan, me and your father will   
  
always love you" with that said, Pan got the necklace off of Bulma and left CC.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan sat in her room. She was feeling completely numb, like her heart had iced over.   
  
Music was blaring while she packed, she sung loudly to the song. She yelled the   
  
chorus, hearing it echo through the empty house. 'It's his fault I lost Z, I could have   
  
been happy on vegeta sei, why does Trunks have to torment me so?' Pan thought,   
  
angrily. She screamed the chorus one last time.  
  
~I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you~  
  
All her stuff was finally packed and she decided to sleep one more night in her bed   
  
before booking the first flight to anywhere tomorrow. She didn't care where she went   
  
as long as she was away from Trunks. He had once again ruined things for her.   
  
Forgiveness was not something that was going to come easily…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: See what happens when I don't get many reviews, I torture trunks some more!   
  
*Laughs Evilly*  
  
The song she was singing to is Three Days Grace-I hate everything about you. (I don't   
  
own it hehe) Meg, that chapter to Numb was awesome! Can't wait for you to update   
  
again! I really love that fic! 


	15. What do YOU want?

ï»¿Ok before i write another chapter i wanted to know something. Do you want me to end it now, in about 2 chapters. Or continue to torture Trunks for a while with twists and turns? If you want the first one i'll have the last 2 chapters or 1 very long chapter out a couple days after christmas, if you want me to keep going to make it longer i'll get another chapter out on the 27th probably :)  
  
anywayz review and tell me what you want, but do it fast because i'm going away for christmas on Tuesday.  
  
Thanks  
  
~MeL~ 


	16. Maybe there's hope after all

AN: Sorry its taken me so long to update but I had a bit of writers block and I   
  
couldn't decide what to do. Now I know where I'm going and how I'm going to   
  
end, it will be in a few chapters. Hope you like it, thanks for the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan awoke the next morning, eyes red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She   
  
sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful clear sunny day. The   
  
trees outside were swaying lightly with the breeze and the birds were chirping   
  
happily. Pan hated that such a beautiful day had to be ruined by her sudden   
  
departure. Her family would be devastated, Bra would be hurt, Lexi wouldn't   
  
understand and Trunks would be victorious. 'Why should I run away? He should   
  
be the one leaving! I have a life here!' she thought as she got out of bed and   
  
made her way to the shower. Her thoughts continued to swirl around in her mind   
  
as she let the warm water relax her tense muscles. She finished in the shower   
  
and went back into her room wrapped in a towel, a defiant smirk on her face. She   
  
had made her decision, now was not the time to run away, she had friends and   
  
family more important than getting away from Trunks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two months had passed since Z left and Pan had thrown herself into her work at   
  
the dojo. Spending most of her time there or at home looking after Lexi. Uub had   
  
taken the last month and a half off to spend time with Katie. They had both gone   
  
on a holiday together, trying to get Katie's mind off of Marron's death and giving   
  
Uub the chance to get to know who Katie had become over the time she had been   
  
gone and vice versa. Bra and Goten had been spending more and more time   
  
together, with Lexi, as a family. They were both finally completely happy with   
  
their lives, neither of them noticing what was going on with Pan and Trunks.   
  
Trunks had moved into an apartment closer to Pan's house, which pan didn't   
  
know about and Bra had neglected to tell her. He had also thrown himself into his   
  
work, never visiting friends or going out to clubs like he once did. They were both   
  
completely miserable, but too stubborn to realise why or do anything about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma, Chichi and Videl had decided it was about time they threw a party for all   
  
the Z gang. They hadn't caught up for a while, and the last time they did, wasn't   
  
exactly a celebration. It was time everyone came together like they use to.  
  
"You're right Videl, it is about time we had another Z gang party like the good old   
  
days" Bulma exclaimed, smiling brightly at her younger friend. "How about we   
  
have it this Saturday, that gives me a couple of days to get everything ready, and   
  
you can send out the invitations, or just call everyone up and invite them" Bulma   
  
finished, excitement evident in her voice and expression.   
  
"Great idea! I've been waiting for an excuse to cook as much as I use to when   
  
the boys lived at home" Chichi gushed, smiling happily as thoughts of what she   
  
could cook ran through her mind.  
  
"Yeah you're right Bulma, This is going to be great, just what my daughter and   
  
your son needs to cheer up, they haven't been the same since Z left … hmm…"   
  
Videl said, deep in thought. They all nodded their agreement and went on to   
  
discuss ideas for the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan stood at the door of the CC home, hearing voices and music inside, she knew   
  
she was late and that getting in without being noticed was going to be a lot more   
  
difficult than she first thought. It was the night of the Z gang party that Bulma,   
  
Videl and Chichi organised. Pan had been coerced into going and Bra had actually   
  
convinced her to wear a dress like all the other women attending would be.   
  
She decided knocking was a bad idea, after all the door was most likely unlocked,   
  
and if she knocked Bulma would answer, make a huge fuss about Pan being late   
  
and then everyone would notice she was there, including Trunks. Someone she   
  
wasn't ready to converse with right now. So she opened the door slowly, peeked   
  
her head in, making sure no one was watching, she walked in and made her way   
  
to where Bra was standing with Goten. Of course Goten was standing by the   
  
snacks, which didn't bother Pan any. After all when was Pan not hungry. That was   
  
another one of the many son traits that she had been born with. Goten saw her   
  
approach and smiled brightly. He hadn't seen much of Pan lately and he was   
  
beginning to worry about her. Trunks was also seen a lot less. The only time he   
  
ever saw the both of them was at work or at one of these Z gang get-togethers,   
  
which didn't happen often enough for Goten's liking.   
  
Pan approached the happy couple, trying to look like she was happy to be there.   
  
They both seemed to buy it as she came over and hugged Goten, then Bra.  
  
"Hey you two! Having fun? Think anyone noticed how late I am?" She said,   
  
faking a small laugh.   
  
"Probably not! What took you so long anyway? Having second thoughts about   
  
wearing a dress no doubt" Bra said chuckling light heartedly "Which by the way   
  
looks stunning Pan" Bra gushed, hugging her long time friend again.   
  
"Whoa Bra, calm down, its just a dress, what's got you so happy anyway?" Pan   
  
asked curiously.  
  
"Oh you'll see soon enough" Bra asked, looking at Goten knowingly, he just   
  
grinned in response. Pan looked suspiciously at the both of them, then a thought   
  
popped into her mind. 'Oh my kami, they're not engaged are they' she thought   
  
looking at Bra's hand. 'Ok maybe not, I don't see a ring' she thought then decided   
  
she'd find out soon anyway. Pan grabbed a drink, skulled it, and sat down in a   
  
quiet corner of the room, where Vegeta was standing. At least she knew he   
  
wasn't going to hassle her about current events in her life. 'Vegeta is the safest   
  
choice to sit by' she thought with the first real smile of the night. Vegeta stood   
  
casually, leaning against the wall next to Pan's seat, smirking his usual 'Don't   
  
even think about talking to me' smirk. Pan looked up at him and smiled weakly.   
  
"Having fun Vegeta?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"About as much 'fun' as your having" he stated flatly, then handed Pan a flask   
  
with some sort of alcohol in it. She took a swig and noticed that the overpowering   
  
and disgusting taste was whiskey. He smirked at her disgusted expression and   
  
then looked shocked as she took another swig and handed it back. "Thanks I   
  
needed that," she said before the sound of metal hitting glass was heard   
  
throughout the room.  
  
"Attention everyone, attention, Uub here has an announcement to make" Bulma   
  
said as everyone turned to look at Uub and Katie standing together, smiling   
  
brightly.  
  
"Uh… Thanks Bulma" Uub said nervously before continuing "As you all know Katie   
  
and I have been dating for a while, and we dated before she left for America…   
  
well… uh…"Uub stuttered nervously, looking around the room then locking eyes   
  
with Pan and smiling. "Uub has asked me to marry him and I've accepted" Katie   
  
finished excitedly. They smiled at each other and kissed while everyone cheered   
  
and said their congratulations, apart from Vegeta and Pan. They just stood and   
  
stared coldly at the two of them. 'I can't believe they didn't tell me, why would   
  
they tell Bra and Goten before me' was Pan's last thought before she left the   
  
room and went out the front door, sitting down on the front step.  
  
Pan sat and cried. She wasn't sure why she was crying. All she knew was she had   
  
an overwhelming feeling of hurt and loneliness. She hugged her knees and cried.   
  
A feeling of déjà vu hit her as she had a memory.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Pan fled from the gym where the spring formal was being held, crying her eyes   
  
out. She wasn't sure where to go and she didn't want her parents to see her like   
  
this so she flew to the CC house. She sat on the front step hugging her knees,   
  
and wondering what she did wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy and yet she was   
  
still crying, she couldn't seem to stop the pain. They had been so cruel to her.   
  
Her first ever boyfriend, that she had been with for so long had broken up with   
  
her and then announced to everyone that she was frigid and that he was dating   
  
her best friend, Lauren, now. Pan was heartbroken and embarrassed. So there   
  
she sat on the front steps of the CC home sobbing quietly. She looked up   
  
suddenly to see, a concerned looking, Trunks watching her intently.  
  
"What did he do?!!" he stated angrily, hating the fact that someone made his best   
  
friend cry. She sat in silence, not saying anything. Trunks followed suit, thinking   
  
she would talk if she needed to. He sat down next to her and let her rest her   
  
head on his shoulder. After a few silent minutes she spoke.   
  
"He said… these awful things… Lauren… laughed…he broke… up with me…   
  
everyone laughed… he doesn't want me… he wants her… he said I was…." She   
  
whispered between sobs.  
  
"He said you were what Panny?" Trunks asked curiously, ready to kill the bastard.  
  
"He said I was… frigid" she finished, fresh tears falling from her eyes and soaking   
  
Trunks' shirt. Trunks ki rose rapidly and he looked ready to kill. He was also   
  
relieved that the baka hadn't been able to get Pan into bed. Pan continued crying   
  
and Trunks decided it would be better to stay and comfort her. So there they sat,   
  
Pan crying her eyes out and Trunks running his hand through her hair, trying to   
  
comfort her.  
  
Pan whispering something to herself over and over again broke the silence.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"   
  
Trunks heard this and decided to answer her, even if she wasn't talking to him.   
  
He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes and looked seriously at her. He kissed   
  
her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "There is absolutely nothing wrong   
  
with you Panny, you are perfect, and he is a baka for not seeing that" This made   
  
Pan smile and dry her eyes.   
  
"Thank you Trunks" she said and laid her head in his lap, looking up at him and   
  
closed her eyes. Trunks smiled and stroked her hair, taking in every detail of her   
  
beautiful face.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Pan was lost in thought as Trunks came and sat down next to her. She looked at   
  
him, and forgetting she was ever angry with him she leaned her head against his   
  
shoulder and cried. She cried because Z was gone, she cried because she felt like   
  
she was losing her friends and she cried because she felt alone. Trunks held her   
  
in his arms and let her cry; he knew she wasn't ready to talk. He was enjoying   
  
the feeling of having her in his arms when he too got a feeling of déjà vu as a   
  
memory came to him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Trunks was sitting in his room watching TV when he felt Pan's ki rise dramatically.   
  
He was going to go to her when he remembered who she was with and what the   
  
rise in ki could mean. He hated the thought of Pan having sex with that baka, he   
  
wasn't sure why but he didn't like that guy. Trunks fell asleep thinking about Pan.   
  
A few minutes later Trunks heard sobbing coming from the front step, luckily his   
  
room was the only one close to the front door. Everyone else's was on the other   
  
side of the house. He quickly got dressed and went outside. There was Pan, all   
  
dressed up, she looked absolutely stunning. That's when he noticed her make up   
  
was all smudged and her eyes were puffy. 'That bastard better not have touched   
  
her!' he thought angrily and walked over to Pan. He stood watching her until she   
  
noticed him.  
  
He sat down next to her and she leaned on his shoulder, crying. She told him   
  
what was making her cry and he was just about ready to kill the prick.  
  
So there they sat, Pan crying her eyes out and Trunks running his hand through   
  
her hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
Pan whispering something to herself over and over again broke the silence.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"   
  
Trunks looked at her intently, not quite taking in what she was saying. 'What's   
  
wrong with Panny? Why would she think something was wrong with her? DUH!   
  
Trunks… kami I'm an idiot' he thought before answering her. He lifted her chin   
  
up, making her look at him. 'She's beautiful, what I wouldn't do to kiss those lips   
  
right now, but that would be taking advantage' he thought before kissing her on   
  
the forehead and whispering something sweet in her ear. He knew that would   
  
cheer her up and he knew it had when she smiled at him and laid her head in his   
  
lap, looking up at him. He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
So once again there they both sat, in silence, taking comfort in each other's   
  
arms. Pan had cried her last tears and decided she had no reason to be sad   
  
anymore when she should be happy for her friends. So forgetting who exactly she   
  
was sitting with she kissed his cheek, smiled and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oh kami, that was Trunks, oh well, I don't have the energy to worry about that   
  
right now' she thought before going to find Uub and Katie. Bulma came over and   
  
grabbed Pan's arm, pulling her aside, out of earshot. "I found this next to the bed   
  
where you stayed when you were unconscious, the day Z left, I think he left it for   
  
you but I haven't opened it" Bulma said, handing Pan a velvet box. Bulma waited   
  
for Pan to open it, although she already knew what was inside because she   
  
couldn't handle not opening it and reading the note inside. Pan stuffed it into her   
  
handbag and went in search of Katie. "Thanks Bulma" she called over her   
  
shoulder. 'I'll see what it is later' she thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found Katie sitting with Bra, looking like she was about to cry. She rushed   
  
over and kneeled in front of Katie. "What's wrong Kat, I was just about to come   
  
and say congrats," she said, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh Pan, you're not mad?" Katie asked, on the verge of crying. Pan hugged Katie   
  
tightly. "Of course not girl! I'm so happy for you!" she said, and this time   
  
everyone could see she was truthfully happy for her good friend. Bra decided to   
  
get in on the group hug so she wrapped her arms around the both of them and all   
  
three of them laughed like they were back in high school. When they all pulled   
  
away Katie looked at Pan seriously. "Umm… Pan I'm really sorry I didn't tell you   
  
earlier I just wanted everyone to know I was engaged before I ask you this… Will   
  
you be my maid of honour?" Katie asked hopefully. Pan's eyes widened in shock   
  
"Of course! I'd love that!" Pan stated, hugging Katie again. She was truly happy   
  
for her two good friends. 'I've got to talk to Uub' Pan thought before sneaking   
  
away when Chichi and Bulma ambushed Katie about wedding plans.  
  
She eyed Uub standing in a corner by himself looking pretty down. She walked   
  
over and stood in front of him, looking coldly at him.  
  
"Uh… Pan… I'm sorry… I didn't… mean to… I mean… I didn't know…" He stuttered   
  
nervously. Pan burst out laughing and hugged Uub tightly. "You baka, did you   
  
think I was mad too? Of course not! I'm so happy for you! Just don't let your wife   
  
to be make me wear a big fluffy pink dress! ARGH the horror!" she stated,   
  
making Uub crack up laughing. She hated to see her friends down and now they   
  
were both happy and so was she.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks came inside after a while of thinking about what just happened with Pan.   
  
Had she finally forgiven him? Or was she just not thinking straight? He had to find   
  
out so he decided to find her and have a chat. He missed her a lot, just spending   
  
time with her. He could handle just being friends if it meant he wouldn't lose her   
  
forever. It broke his heart in two when Videl told him Pan was going to leave.   
  
Then when he found out she hadn't he was relieved but still she wouldn't talk to   
  
him.  
  
Trunks made his way inside and found Pan talking with Uub. He walked over and   
  
asked her if he could talk to her for a minute. She just nodded and followed him   
  
into the kitchen.  
  
"So what's up?" Pan asked once they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Well I wanted to know what's going on with us?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't have the energy to hate you anymore Trunks, we were friends… I miss   
  
that," she stated, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Why don't we start over then, we could at least be civil to each other when we   
  
see one another, see where things go from there" He said, smirking playfully.   
  
They laughed just like old times and agreed to at least talk if they bump into one   
  
another. Finally things were looking up for the once good friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I tried to make it a little interesting. I   
  
promise I won't drag this on for much longer. Just a few more chapters. Please   
  
review. Thanks.  
  
C town Chica: Thanks so much for the compliment about my fight scene, I was   
  
worried it was really crap. Thanks for the review.  
  
Ladybugg: Thanks to you too for saying you liked my fight scene. I really love   
  
that song too and I was listening to it while writing that chapter so I thought I'd   
  
put in there somewhere. Hehe Thanks for reviewing! Thanks so much for adding   
  
me to your fav stories list. that made my day!  
  
The Teenage Hybrid: Thanks for reviewing, I'm sorry about the Trunks torture   
  
(can u tell I'm lying? Hehe) But it will stop soon and there will be a Lemon,   
  
maybe even two, but I will probably need your help with that. I don't know why   
  
but I find it kind of embarrassing to write lemons lol Oh well. Oh and update   
  
Numb soon, I can't wait!   
  
V son Saiyan: you're right this is an angst fic but it's also romance, so I guess I   
  
should probably get to the romance part hehe. Thanks for the review.  
  
Cute_kitty2: You are a little insane (which is fun to read), but thanks so much for   
  
the review! I REALLY appreciate it!  
  
SSJ5Tigger: Thanks for the review! Hope you had a great Christmas!  
  
Skye atreides: Ok I'll torture him a little more. Mwahahaha (couldn't help myself)  
  
JORI: Don't worry I won't get bored and I WILL finish this fic! I promise!  
  
Fujiko: I know u want me to end it in 2 but I'm thinking more like 4 chapters! But   
  
no more than that! Hopefully! Thanks for the review!  
  
Tinkerbellstar: I'm glad you've enjoyed the torture lol thanks so much for   
  
reviewing! Hope you had a great Christmas!  
  
SSJ Marik: Honestly, I wasn't going to Make Pan end up with Trunks but I knew   
  
I'd have some pt fans after me if I didn't so I am. But I'm still making it hard for   
  
Trunks, if that's any consolation. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Sweet-onna: I really appreciated what you wrote in your review! It really lifted   
  
my spirits! Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter! I was   
  
thinking about making Pan go after Z, I was even going to make two different   
  
endings, but no one else seemed to want that so I'll just put Trunks out of his   
  
misery. (I really liked Z though *sigh*) 


	17. Too much alcohol

AN: I'm not sure if i can finish this, it hasn't really worked out has it? Oh well these things happen. There is a second half to this chapter which i will finish and upload if you want me to if not then i won't :) Take care all the people who have bothered reading this. Oh and to informer, i really appreciate your honesty, i'm not really sure what you meant by me being a lazy writer so if you could review or email me and tell me exactly what you meant and how i could possibly fix that, if its possible lol yeah that'd be appreciated too. thanks.   
  
Sorry this is so short, just thought i owed you something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hands wandering and lips locked in a passionate embrace, they   
  
arrived at Trunks apartment. Fumbling for his key, Trunks tried to   
  
open the door while still holding onto Pan possessively. She busied   
  
herself placing soft kisses along his neck and blowing softly in his   
  
ear. He finally opened the door just as Pan started nipping at his ear   
  
playfully.   
  
The alcohol they had both consumed wasn't helping them in their   
  
quest to get inside. Opening the door, Trunks picked Pan up and   
  
made his way to the bedroom clumsily, almost tripping over his own   
  
foot. Pan was giggling madly while Trunks attempted to open the   
  
door to his room without dropping her. The attempt failed as he   
  
opened the door, stumbled and fell into his room, taking pan with   
  
him. There they both were, sprawled out on the floor, laughing like   
  
idiots.  
  
**Earlier that Night**  
  
"I'm NOT going on a blind date and that's FINAL!!" Pan stated for   
  
what seemed the hundredth time that night.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Pan, you would have so much fun!! I promise!"  
  
Pan sighed in defeat; Bra obviously wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Fine! But just dinner and then I'm leaving!"  
  
"Ok ok well go get ready he'll meet you at the restaurant in 1 hour!"  
  
"Fine" Pan said sighing deeply. She really wasn't in the mood for a   
  
date, but anything to get out of the house and away from Bra's   
  
whining.  
  
**Present time**  
  
Trunks rolled over and lifted himself up on his side, gazing at Pan   
  
intently.  
  
She smiled at him and moved closer, winking at him seductively.   
  
"Trunks" she breathed huskily.  
  
"Mmm" he murmured watching her every movement.  
  
"I want you," she stated before pouncing on him like a kitten to a   
  
ball of string, pushing him onto his back. Trunks complied without   
  
hesitation and started to kiss his way down her neck and along her   
  
collarbone. Straddling him with her hips, Pan lifted up his shirt to   
  
reveal his tanned, muscular chest. She ran her fingers along the   
  
well developed six pack and kissed her way down his chest, teasing   
  
him with her tongue.   
  
Experienced hands ran through long ebony hair, enjoying the   
  
feeling of silk between his fingers. He lifted her head to gaze into   
  
her deep onyx eyes, the look of want made his heart race and his   
  
need for her grow. He pushed her off him gently and   
  
picked her up, all dizziness from the nights drinking lost, as he laid   
  
her on the bed.  
  
**Earlier that night**  
  
"Bra what is so important about me going on this date? Who is this   
  
girl anyway?" Trunks asked annoyed at his sister's sudden interest   
  
in his love life.  
  
"It's a BLIND date Trunks, you do know what that means right? It   
  
means you won't know who she is until you meet her! Now just   
  
trust me and be at La Porchetta's in one hour!" She finished, sighing   
  
dramatically," Unless of Course you're not over Pan yet!" she   
  
finished before leaving Trunks in shock.   
  
'At least now I know he'll turn up' she thought, smirking much like   
  
her father.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Trunks stood in the kitchen, still shocked at his sisters   
  
comment.   
  
'I'll show her; Of course I'm not in love with Pan anymore! Who am   
  
I Kidding?!! I just need to get over her' he thought, thoroughly   
  
depressed at the state of his love life. 'Guess that's it then, better   
  
get ready for this blind date' he thought, making his way to his   
  
bedroom.  
  
**Present time**  
  
Pan fell back on to the bed; gazing up into blue pools she ran her   
  
hands through lavender locks. Trunks smiled down at her before   
  
moving his hands to remove her top. She lifted her arms, giving   
  
him better access, running his hands along her sides softly.   
  
"Don't tease Trunks" Pan pleaded, moving to unbutton his shirt.   
  
Trunks grabbed her hands softly pushing them away and taking off   
  
his own shirt before kissing his way down her chest, making her   
  
moan softly. "I've been waiting too long for this Pan, let me please   
  
you"  
  
**Earlier that night**  
  
Trunks arrived at the restaurant early and decided to get a table   
  
close to the back, in case he had to make a quick exit through the   
  
kitchen. Reservations were not necessary, as everyone at the   
  
restaurant knows who Trunks Briefs is and seated him straight   
  
away. Waiting patiently, he was lost deep in thought, wondering   
  
what Pan was doing right now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Pan had just finished getting ready and was sitting on   
  
the edge of her bed fidgeting with a velvet box. 'Ok its time Pan…   
  
just open it!' without another thought Pan opened the box and ran a   
  
finger softly along a smooth ring made from white gold with an   
  
engraving on the inside. It read, "Let him love you" and further   
  
along it had "Love always, Z". 'What is that suppose to mean' Pan thought, 'Let who love me? Z? No that can't be it… Trunks? Why would he want that?' There was a note inside as well which she read with tears in her eyes; 'Let Trunks make you happy, i know he is the only one who can. I'll see you again, i promise. Love always, your friend forever, Z'   
  
Taking off the silver chain around her neck, she placed the ring on it and decided to where it like that.   
  
She grabbed her handbag and made her way downstairs. It was   
  
time to get this blind date over and done with.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks for bothering to read this. I appreciate it. Review if u like it and especially if u don't. I don't mind flames, as long as they are constructive. 


	18. Too much alcohol Part 2

AN: This is the continuation of my last chapter. I hope you like it. I really appreciated the few reviews I got. Of course I was disappointed I didn't get more but the ones I got were very positive so thank you. There will only be one chapter after this one I think. I should have it out pretty soon I've just been really busy, this is my last year of school so it's a bit hectic. I'm sure I'll eventually write another fic. I have an idea for one but I'll only start it when I know I have the time to finish it. Thanks again for your support and reviews. I've really appreciated it and I hope my writing has improved over time.  
  
**Earlier that night**  
  
Pan arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later. She was quickly shown to a table at the back of the restaurant. 'Typical' she thought 'getting ready for a fast get away I see' she rolled her eyes and sat down where the young waiter had shown her. "Is he here yet?" she asked the waiter, showing no sign of caring either way. The waiter smiled. "Yeah he's gone to the 'little' boys room, you still have time to escape" replied the waiter, gesturing to the back door. She was relieved by his warm and funny attitude. "Thanks but I'll be hearing about it for weeks if I bail now. If I need a way out I'll wave you over" she said, chuckling lightly. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good luck. Now would you like anything to drink while your waiting Ma'am?" he asked, gesturing to his boss who was watching him like a hawk. Pan muffled a laugh. "A glass of your finest red wine would do nicely" she replied and lowered her voice when adding "Thanks for cheering me up, better get back to work hey?" He smiled at her and went off to get her drink. Just as she was putting her handbag on the ground under the table she sensed a familiar ki close by. 'What is he doing here' she thought, hoping he wouldn't notice her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, approaching the table. "Date" she replied flatly, looking over the menu and pretending he wasn't there. "Me too" he said sitting down and picking up his own menu. Pan looked up in shock. Trunks met her surprised look and shrugged. "Guess you're my blind date then, unless the waiter seated you at the wrong table" he said gesturing to the approaching waiter from before. "Your drink ma'am" he said, smiling at her then turning to Trunks with a smug expression "Ready to order?" he asked. "Not yet" Trunks replied, gesturing for the waiter to leave. Pan ignored Trunks gesture and smiled at the waiter. "I'd love another drink, looks like I'll need it. Also I'm not very hungry so just the cold chicken salad for me, thanks." She said, smiling sweetly up at him and ignoring Trunks. "Red wine again ma'am?" he asked, grinning happily and forgetting Trunks' rude behaviour. She nodded and the waiter left. "So you're not leaving?" he asked, obviously expecting her to. "Why would I? We did agree to be civil to each other so we might as well make the most of being at this nice restaurant" she replied matter-of- factly. 'Bra is going to pay for this' Pan thought, obviously annoyed at her current situation.  
  
Trunks nodded. 'I have to remember to thank Bra for this' Trunks thought, smirking inwardly. "So how's life?" he asked, leaning back in his seat, secretly happy with the situation. "Life's ok I guess. I've been busy working at the dojo over time, ya know since Uub isn't around to help me at the moment. I think it was a great idea for them to elope, I wasn't keen on wearing a dress anyway," Pan said, laughing softly and taking a sip of her wine. "What about you?" she asked, smiling. "Yeah about the same. Work has been hectic. I don't have much time for anything else these days. You know you would have looked great in a dress" he replied, watching her intently. Pan felt his eyes on her. "You know what I miss?" she asked suddenly. Trunks just shrugged. "Sparring with you," she replied, smiling mischievously. "Yeah I miss that too" He replied smirking mysteriously and waving over the waiter suddenly. Pan looked confused at his actions but assumed he had just decided to order.  
  
The same young man from before came over to the table. "You're ready to order then?" he asked, smiling at Pan but talking to Trunks. Just then another waiter came over with Pan's salad. "Yeah I'll have 2 bottles of red wine thanks, and the bill," he said, then glancing at Pan to see her reaction. She just shrugged and continued to eat her salad.  
  
By the time the waiter came back with the two bottles of red wine and the bill, Pan had already finished her salad and was taking out her purse. "I'll pay," said Trunks, handing a few crisp notes to the waiter, along with a tip. Pan just shrugged and got up to leave. "Guess I'll see ya later then" she said, making her way to the front door. "Wait" Trunks called to her and hurried over. "Lets spar" he said, smiling slyly. Pan glanced at the two bottles of wine in his hands. 'Red wine and sparring? Hmm Trunks has finally lost it' she thought before replying. "Ok" and following him outside and into the sky.  
  
They arrived at a remote forest area about a 20-minute flight from Trunks apartment. Trunks landed softly on the grass below and sat down, immediately opening a bottle of the red wine he had been clutching the whole way there. Letting the cool liquid slide down his throat and sooth his stressed mind. He threw the other bottle to a, now comfortable, Pan who was sitting on the grass a few feet away from him, looking up at the stars. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she noticed the bottle flying at her and caught it with ease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their sparring session had been going on for the last 2 hours and they were now well and truly drunk off the red wine they had both consumed. Pan stopped suddenly as she was just about to hit Trunks in the stomach. "I'm tired, can I crash at your place Trunks or is my place closer? Hang on, where do you live? Why haven't I ever been to your place?" Pan was rambling in her drunken state as she swayed on the spot. Trunks just laughed and picked Pan up. "My place is closer" he lied and flew into the air.  
  
**Present time**  
  
Pan gazed into Trunks pleading eyes as he confessed his desires to please her. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and smiled. No words were needed as he continued to remove the rest of her clothing that threatened to keep him from feeling her smooth supple skin against his. He kissed her neck softly as his hands teased her pert nipples. Rubbing and pinching them softly between his thumb and forefinger succeeded in eliciting small whimpers from the raven-haired beauty underneath him. He pulled away to admire her goddess like beauty, as she lie there completely taken by her desire for him. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing and continued kissing his way down her toned stomach, causing her to arch her back involuntarily. By this time Pan was clutching the bed sheets underneath. Just Trunks touch was exciting her more than she thought possible. He rubbed her wet opening with his fingers, making her squirm with excitement. She trembled as he entered his tongue into her willing opening and teased her clit playfully. Her whole body shuddered with every thrust of his tongue until she was on the edge of release. He removed his tongue, eliciting a whimper of irritation from his Saiyan lover. She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, fighting the urge to take control of the situation. She wanted him now. He positioned himself on top of her and watched as she looked up at him expectantly. He couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world right now.  
  
**Earlier that night**  
  
They both landed not far from Trunks apartment because Pan's head was spinning. She sat on a bench in the park they had conveniently spotted on their way there. "Are you ok?" Trunks asked, concerned. "I shouldn't be going to your place Trunks, I'm too drunk" she replied, her voice slurred. "Scared you won't be able to resist my boyish charms hey?" he asked, jokingly. "Not scared," she stated seriously. Trunks looked a little taken back at the suggestive tone in her voice and leaned down to kiss her playfully. Pan devoured his lips hungrily before he had time to react. The alcohol in her system not helping her realise the consequences of the drunken kiss. Trunks picked pan up and for the second time that night flew towards his apartment.  
  
**Present time**  
  
Her eyes shone with all the lust and love that she had been hiding for so long as he kissed her lips and thrust into her slowly. Pan whimpered softly as a loose tear rolled down her cheek. "I've wanted this for so long," she whispered quietly. Trunks kissed away a salty tear from her cheek and smiled down at his lover. He felt the same way. They began a steady rhythm as their entwined bodies moved together as one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I know that was pretty cheesy but oh well. Special thanks to C-town Chica, Trupan, ladybugg and The Teenage Hybrid. You are the only reason I'm finishing this. Thank you. I really hope this wasn't too bad. Its my first lemon obviously so I still have time to improve lol.  
  
Anger 


	19. Last night was a mistake

AN: Well here it is. My last chapter. Hope you like it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks opened his eyes lazily. Something ringing in his   
  
ear had disrupted his peaceful slumber. He reached out   
  
for a pillow to drown out the droning noise that was not   
  
helping the throbbing pain in his head. He felt heat next   
  
to him, the warm security of a body stirring beside him.   
  
Without a thought for his aching head he sat bolt upright,   
  
moving the sheets that covered his chest and revealing   
  
the bare chest of the sleeping Saiyan next to him. Trunks   
  
blushed uncharacteristically, moving the sheet back up to   
  
cover her and leaning over to turn off the alarm clock. He   
  
searched his mind for a coherent reason why she would   
  
be in his bed naked. The events from only hours ago   
  
flooded his mind, making him smirk. He watched as Pan's   
  
eyes fluttered in her dreaming state and moved to slip out   
  
of the bed when her eyes popped open suddenly.   
  
Pan couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was in bed   
  
naked with... TRUNKS!! Just like Trunks had done minutes   
  
earlier she searched her mind for a reason. The night's   
  
events invaded her mind, making her blush slightly and   
  
cover her face with the sheet. She pulled the sheets tight   
  
around her and got out of the bed, facing Trunks.   
  
He gulped nervously, seeing the blank expression on her   
  
face. "Morning?" he said, still unsure of how to act now.  
  
"I think this is where I say 'We shouldn't have had so   
  
much to drink last night, what we did was a mistake and it   
  
will never happen again' right?" she asked, still with a   
  
blank, unreadable, expression.  
  
"Uh…" Trunks replied, not really knowing how to respond.  
  
Pan smiled suddenly and jumped on the bed next to him.  
  
"So did you enjoy last night as much as I did?" she asked,   
  
smirking mischievously and drawing circles with her   
  
fingers on his chest. Trunks sat there shocked from the   
  
sudden change in mood.  
  
Pan laughed at his lost puppy dog look and kissed him   
  
softly on the lips, bringing him out of his stupor.  
  
"No regrets then?" he asked, wrapping his arms around   
  
her waist and pulling her against him.  
  
"None, but we do need to talk" she replied, snuggling into   
  
his comforting warmth.  
  
"Later" he said before capturing her mouth in a mind-  
  
blowing kiss. Pan's hand roamed freely, without   
  
hesitation, along his well-defined chest. They broke the   
  
kiss at the same time, breathing deeply.   
  
"I love you Pan. I can't promise I'll never hurt you again   
  
but I can promise I'll never do it intentionally. I want you   
  
to be happy and will do everything in my power to make   
  
sure you are" he said, eyes shining with unshed tears " I   
  
know its too early to ask you to be my wife Pan but would   
  
you move in with me. I don't ever want to be apart from   
  
you again" he finished, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
She could hear the anguish in his words and knew right   
  
then that she could never be apart from him ever again.   
  
Their connection was too great now that they had bonded   
  
and although she knew they had been through a lot of   
  
heartache together, they would somehow work it out and   
  
be together, forever.  
  
"Of course Trunks. I love you too," she said, kissing him   
  
passionately, before straddling him with her hips and smirking.  
  
"Feel like skipping work today?" she asked, huskily.   
  
He mirrored her smirk and flipped her over so he was now on top,   
  
gazing down at her with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Feel like skipping work for the rest of the week?" he said,   
  
raising his eyebrow sexily.  
  
Pan answered by capturing his lips with hers and biting his   
  
bottom lip playfully.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she answered, leaning back on the   
  
pillow looking up at her lavender haired hunk. She   
  
touched the ring hanging from the chain around her neck   
  
and smiled fondly remembering Z's advice 'let him love   
  
you'. 'Thanks Fayzin' she thought, thanking dende for   
  
sending him to her. 'I wonder how he knew I'd end up with Trunks' she thought, looking up at Trunks with a strange feeling of deja vu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Umm the end. I think that'll do. I was thinking of   
  
having one last lemon there but then I thought nah one is   
  
enough. I hope you liked it, I know its short but I didn't   
  
think it needed to drag on. I will improve my lemon over   
  
time, it needs more work I know but its not like a don't   
  
have time. I also left it open for a sequel that will have more of Fayzin in it. (if i end up writing it) did u ever wonder what was up with Z's mysterious behaviour? Well i had more to add to this story about Z's life on Vegeta sei but i chose to leave it out. Wonder what happened to Trunks on Vegeta Sei, or if there was a Pan in that alternate Universe? hmm... well if i write my sequel you will find out.  
  
I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my lemon.  
  
Tinkerbellstar: thank you for taking the time between   
  
Uni to review my story. I appreciate it more than you   
  
know.  
  
Ladybugg: Thank you SO much for reviewing so often   
  
and I'm glad you thought my lemon was all right. I know   
  
it needs improvement but practice makes perfect right?  
  
C-town Chica: Thanks for reviewing and saying my   
  
lemon was good! I would never have finished this if it   
  
weren't for you (the readers) reviewing.   
  
The_Teenage_Hybrid: Well what can I say? You rock!   
  
My stories are nowhere near as good as yours but at least   
  
I bother trying right? My lemons are nowhere near in your   
  
league but I'll get better. Thanks so much for reviewing   
  
and all your inspiration.   
  
GogetaJr: honestly, your review lifted my spirits the   
  
most. No ones ever asked me to make a sequel before.   
  
*Blushes* thanks. I'll think about it.   
  
AnimeFetish: thank you for reviewing and being honest.   
  
I agree that my lemon was too short and you're right it   
  
did get to the point too fast but I only did it like that   
  
because drunken sex tends to be less slow and romantic. I   
  
was attempting to be realistic. Thanks again for the   
  
constructive criticism, that's what reviewing is all about. 


End file.
